40 Weeks and Counting
by Raychel
Summary: Continuing story from Back to the future. Keely and Phil go through the pregnancy... total Pheelyness. I am putting up a third installment of this series at the end of this month.
1. Phil is Keely

**Ok, so I decided to write a sister story to "Back to the Future". I just can't resist writing about Phil and Keely having a baby, like aw. So ok here you guys go  I love you buys btw you're awesome.**

Six weeks after Keely Teslow found out that she was pregnant she had been scared and excited all at the same time. But now as she sat slumped over the toilet hoping to god that nothing else would come up, she felt that this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. It was Monday morning and she was getting ready to go to school, her parents had no idea that she was going to be giving birth to a baby girl in 34 weeks.

"Keely? Are you ok honey?" Keely's mom called, knocking on Keely's bathroom door.

"Yeah Mom, just don't feel very well." Keely flushed the toilet and set the seat back down.

"You've been sick for the past few days, I think I'm going to call the doctor and make an appointment sweetheart, it could be serious."

"No Mom it's ok, I'll go see the school nurse today." Keely thought fast.

"Alright, I'll be calling her today to see if you're ok."

"No Mom, you can't do that." Keely said, opening the door to the bathroom and standing face to face with her mother.

"Keely, I really think that you shouldn't go to school today." Her mother put her hand on Keely's forehead and frowned, "Well you don't feel like you have a fever."

"Mom I'm fine, really."

"Please go to the nurse today Keel."

"I will mom, don't worry." Keely reassured her mom, then when she heard Phil's car drive into the garage she hugged her mom, "Phil's here to pick me up, I gotta go."

"Alright honey, I'm so happy that you and Phil are finally a couple, I've always liked Phil. He's such a nice young man."

"Thanks Mom." Keely forced a smile, because she knew that her mother would not think like this when she and Phil had to tell Keely's parents. Keely made her way quickly to Phil's car and he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey Keel, are you ok? Another bad morning?" Phil rubbed her back and Keely nodded.

"I had no idea morning sickness was this bad, drive slowly Phil." Keely sat a hand on her stomach and leaned back in the passenger seat.

"No problem Keel."

"And by the way, my mom wants me to see the nurse today because she's noticed it."

"You can't see the nurse, if you see the nurse then the nurse will find out that you're pregnant and then-"

"And then my parents will find out, yeah I know." Keely took in deep breathes as a wave a nausea came over her.

"Do you need me to pull over?" Phil asked slowing the car down.

"No I'm ok, let's just get to school and I'll run to the bathroom there."

"I wish there was something I could do." Phil told her.

"Unless you can switch bodies with me and go through this for me for a day then there really isn't anything you can do Phil." Keely sighed.

"Actually Keely, you're forgetting something very important… I'm from the future and I can switch bodies with you!"

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes of course." Phil smiled at her, as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Oh Phil." Keely gave him a passionate kiss and then got out of the car.

"It won't be for long, just a little while; it's the best I can do." Phil explained.

"Phil, a minute away from feeling this way is better then nothing." Keely sighed, leading him behind the Gym building.

"Ok, are you ready?" Phil asked taking out the body switcher.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this? Because Phil I'm warning you… I'm miserable."

"Even more reason for me to do this, now ready?"

"Ready."

"Ok." Phil pressed the button and they were both swirled around and Keely now stood where Phil had stood and she looked down at her hands and smiled. The Sickness was gone and she felt refreshed.

"Phil it worked! Phil?" Keely turned around to see Phil run over to a hedge and get sick.

"Oh god, why didn't you warn me?" Phil groaned.

"I did." Keely reminded him.

"Ok well I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Phil started to stagger off and Keely grabbed his arm.

"Don't forget to use the women's bathroom." Keely said, giving him a kiss and she then sprinted off to class.

……………………………………………..

On any normal day Phil would have loved to switch bodies with Keely for many reasons, see what it were like to be a girl and all of that. But it was another thing to be a pregnant girl. Phil felt like all of his energy was drained and no matter what he did the hallways would not stop spinning. And once again he found himself running to the bathroom…

**There's a start, sorry it was so short. I meant for it to be longer but something came up. Does anyone know the names of Keely's parents? If ya do let me know! Love ya guys!**

**-Raychel**


	2. An Ice Cream Sub

**You guys are totally awesome. Thanks for the input and everything  Sorry the last chappie was so short, but my mom came over and wanted some "Mom and daughter" time hehe. I got her to watch Phil of the Future with me so I was satisfied. Here you guys go:**

"Miss Teslow you're late." Mr. Sanders said to Phil as he entered Keely's math class.

"Sorry sir, I was in the bathroom." Phil found Keely's seat and set her things down and Phil then jumped when Mr. Sanders stuck his face in his.

"That is the third time this week Teslow, go to the office."

"But sir! You can't do that!" Phil argued. The class gasped and Mr. Sanders turned around and pulled out a pink slip from his pocket and jotted something down on it with a pencil, then shoved it in Phil's face.

"Take this to the principal." Phil decided to not say anything else, Keely would not be happy if he got her body suspended. Picking up Keely's things, Phil made his way to the office and showed his slip to the Principals assistant and she gave him a look of shame.

"Putting make up on during class again Miss Teslow?" The woman asked, filing her nails.

"Not like you should talk." Phil muttered.

"What was that?"

"I uh, needed some air so I took a walk; there for I was late for class." Phil saved.

"I got lunch Leona, you wanted the Tuna on wheat with cheese and ketchup, pregnancy is a funny thing." A cheery younger woman called out entering the Principals office. Phil thought that the thought of this combination would made Keely's body sick, but instead he found her stomach growling and her mouth watering.

"Oh Donna you are a saint, must have my tuna." The woman now known as Leona set down her nail file and smacked her lips.

"So you're pregnant?" Phil asked Leona.

"You're a quick one aren't ya?" Leona rolled her eyes and took a big bite of her sandwich while Donna opened a container that was a salad.

"Then you should know that tuna is bad for you." Phil said, after remembering something that Keely had mentioned when she told him all of the foods she couldn't eat.

"Well not like it's any of your business young lady, but I have magazines that my mother gave me on parenting and being pregnant and it turns out that tuna is essential."

"They found out that tuna is loaded with mercury, it was in a recent copy of Readers Digest," And before Phil knew what he was doing he looked around the office for the latest Readers Digest and when he spotted one he got up and found the page. Leona had stopped eating her sandwich and allowed Phil to show her the article and it was quite obvious that she wasn't happy.

"How on earth did you know that?"

"My mom reads it." Phil answered quickly. Leona showed Donna the article and they exchanged looks.

"Walk huh? Turn around Miss Teslow, let me look at you." Leona commanded and Phil didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he had never found himself so happy to see Principal Haskins.

"Keely Teslow, I see that you were tardy for the third time this week, we shall discuss your punishment." Phil smiled and followed Haskin's to his office and sat down.

"So I've heard the latest gossip about you and Phil Diffy." Principal Haskin's said causing Phil to almost fall out of his chair.

"Oh and what is that Sir?" Phil asked, playing dumb.

"That you two are finally a couple, going out, going together and everything else that could explain it… which means, that you know his secret!"

"Sir?"

"So tell me is he a part of the Witness Protection Program? Are his families fleeing from another country? Or could it even be aliens?"

"I'm afraid that you're a very paranoid man."

"Indeed I am, but I know that something is going on with Phil and his family."

"Sir, if something was going on, don't you think that it would be out in the open by now?"

"Hmm...Good point." Principal Haskins mused.

"So if we could get back to the issue at hand, which would be my punishment and if I could go get back to class that would be great." Phil looked at his watch and realized that he didn't have much more time to be Keely.

"Whatever you say Miss Teslow," Principal Haskins wrote on a yellow piece of paper and then handed it to Phil.

"Detention?"

"Yes,"

"But for the whole week Sir?"

"Its procedure Miss Teslow, now run off to class."

"Actually I think I need a bathroom." Phil moaned.

"There's a ladies room two halls down."

"No Principal Haskins… I need a bathroom, NOW."

"Oh you mean?"

"Yes!" Phil felt like he was about to faint he was so nauseous.

"I have a private one, quick go don't throw up on my carpet!" Principal Haskins moved a huge plant and pulled aside his bookcase. Phil decided that he would ask about the hiding spot after he took a trip to see Jon.

…………………………………………..

"Keely, how do you do it?" Phil asked during lunch after they had switched back.

"My only answer is that there's a reason why the women have the babies." Keely said, sipping some ginger ale.

"Aren't you going to eat something? I mean you are eating for two now." Phil offered Keely a piece of his banana and shook her head vigorously.

"That statement really isn't true Phil, but no thanks. It will probably come back up."

"What about-"

"You know what sounds good though? A piece of French bread made up like a sub minus all of the meat." Keely looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Does something hurt!" Phil was immediately by Keely's side and she smiled at him.

"Oh Phil I'm fine, I was just thinking about how good that sub minus the meet and ice cream instead would be right now."

"Keel, that sounds disgusting."

"No… it sounds amazing. I need some bread and some ice cream now." Keely hissed to Phil.

"But when people see you eating like that they'll know that you're pregnant."

"Good point." Keely thought for a few minutes and then smiled.

"What?" Phil asked feeling worried.

"We pretend that it's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we can pretend that the ice cream is, oh it can be chocolate and just say it's like liver paste… mmm liver paste." Keely looked like she had died and gone to heaven while Phil felt like he was going to have a baby of his own.

"Ok Keel I'm going to go get you your chocolate ice cream sandwich and be right back." Phil got up and went behind a building and made sure no one saw him. He took out his Wizard and made exactly what Keely wanted and then the moment he put it in front of Keely's face she grabbed it and started to scarf it down.

"Whoa Keel, remember what we were talking about? Eating too fast can cause…" Before Phil could finish his sentence, Keely had put down her ice cream sub and was running to the bathroom.

"Can cause that," Phil finished and sighed, looking down at the now melting ice cream sub. Figuring that Keely was probably through he made sure no one was looking and made the food disappear.

"What did you do that for!" Keely's voice startled him.

"Oh! I thought that you wouldn't want anymore or something I'm sorry." Phil recoiled from Keely's death glare.

"Even though it made me sick I still want it isn't that weird?"

"Not really, I mean you're pregnant Keel."

"I know, oh god Phil what am I going to tell my mom!"

"We can take her out to dinner and tell her."

"Phil that's a horrible idea," Keely said, taking a slow sip of her now warm ginger ale.

"True… since food doesn't really agree with you at night time now… what about coffee? No you can't have caffeine." Phil sighed.

"Phil, why don't we just have your mom and dad make lunch this Saturday and we'll tell my parents then."

"Ok Keel,"

"I mean my parents are going to want to know as soon as possible so that they can get ready for it."

"Ready for it? It isn't their kid, it's our kid." Phil pouted.

"I know that Phillip, but my parents are going to want to buy this little girl everything and anything."

"Well we have to be careful; we can't let them know it's a girl since the technology to know at this time isn't available here."

"I know Phil, but I think that I'm going to like hint to my parents that I think it's a girl. My mom will totally believe and follow along with me." Keely smiled, eyeing one of Phil's Twinkies and grabbing one.

"Ok, have you thought of any names yet?"

"How about Sophie?"

"Ew no, Sophie is way too…I don't like it." Phil made a face.

"Chloe?"

"I like Chloe." Phil nodded in approval.

"Chloe Amanda Teslow." Keely said to hear how it sounded.

"Don't you mean Chloe Amanda Barbara Diffy?" Phil said, all of the sudden hurt.

"Oh Phil, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that, of course she will have you're last name."

"That's not exactly what I meant Keely."

"Oh then what did you mean Phil?" Keely devoured the Twinkie and smiled in content.

"Well…I just kind of figured that since we were going to be having a family then we would legally become a family." This was not how Phil had planned to propose, he had been planning on roses and dinner after Keely was over her morning sickness.

"Phil Diffy, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Keely asked in a voice above a whisper.

"Well I wanted to do it more romantic and everything later on, but yeah I am Keely." Phil was delighted at the look on Keely's face. Keely wrapped her arms around Phil and he gladly returned the embrace.

"I'll tell you what Phil, I'll let you do it the way you want to and you can surprise me and everything,"

"I'd really love that Keely." Phil said kissing her softly.

"But just so you know…the answer is yes." Keely smiled the happiest smile Phil had ever seen on her face and he laughed happily.

"So I guess you'll want your ring when I-"

"Surprise me Phil, I want you to." Keely gave Phil a kiss that was not permitted on school grounds but at the moment the couple did not care at all what the penalty was if they got caught.

……………………………………………………..

Pim and Bradley were on the couch making out when Phil and Keely came rushing through the door in a hard embrace.

"Ok this is awkward," Pim said, shocking Phil and Keely into parting their lips.

"Oh hey Bradley," Phil forced a smile.

"Phil, Keely," Bradley greeted them, getting a look from Phil for being too close to Pim.

"We were kind of in the middle of something." Pim motioned to Bradley and looked straight at her brother.

"Then I'm glad we interrupted." Phil said taking Keely's coat off for her.

"Wait, are you all of the sudden becoming over protective brother; all because you're about to be a daddy?" Pim asked rolling her eyes.

"Pim, Phil cares about you, you should appreciate—ooh is that chocolate?" Keely made her way to the living room and sat right between Pim and Bradley and took a handful of Hershey's Kisses.

"Sure Keely, you can sit right there." Pim muttered, looking apologetically towards Bradley.

"Hey, I'm just glad we got home in time. I don't know about you Phil, but I don't think your parents would be too happy with two grandchildren at the moment." Keely said casually.

"Oh my god Phil you and Keely do not need to know about me and Bradley's sex life." Pim blushed.

"We don't have a sex life, Pim." Bradley pointed out.

"Yes we do, well sort of."

"Ok as much as I want to hear about my little sisters…love life, we should probably make some dinner." Phil said, sitting next to Keely and now Bradley and Pim were completely on two opposite sides of the couch.

"Phil you know that I can't eat at night." Keely muttered.

"What do you mean that you can't eat at night? I thought pregnant women were supposed to be hungry all the time." Pim took one of the Kisses from Keely's hands and earned herself a death glare.

"Obviously you have no idea what it's like to grow a human being." Keely snarled.

"You're only a month and a half; you've got like almost a year to go don't you? Not to mention that you're clothes aren't going to fit soon…you and Phil are going to have to go to classes." Pim sighed.

"I haven't thought about the clothes part." Keely looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh… yeah you're going to blow up like wale." Pim patted Keely's back and smiled.

"Pim, just wait until you have a baby," Keely sobbed and then ran out of the room.

"What did I do?" Pim asked completely clueless.

"You told a pregnant woman that she is going to get fat." Phil sighed, getting up to go after Keely.

"No I didn't, I just told her that she would be getting too big to fit into her clothes."

"Same thing," Phil and Bradley told her.

"My sister is pregnant." Bradley told Pim and Phil.

"Oh." Pim looked regretful.

"I'm gonna go check on Keely." Phil sighed and gave his sister one last look before running up the stairs to his room where Keely had gone.

…………………………………………………

"I can't believe Pim called Keely fat." Barbara said to Lloyd later that night as they got ready for bed.

"I can, sometimes Pim just doesn't think before she speaks.

"So true," Barbara sighed, "So it will be interesting having Keely's parents over for lunch this Saturday that is as long as Keely can keep lunch down."

"Do you think that they will be as understanding as we've been?" Lloyd asked Barbara.

"I have no idea, the fact that Phil and Keely are so young and the fact that they are still in school and have college coming up…" Barbara stopped talking when the phone rang. Alarmed, since it was so late, Barbara immediately answered the Telephone.

"Hello?"

"Barb? It's Mandy, Keely's mom." Barbara waved her hand to tell Lloyd to be quiet, but he took it the wrong way and left the room entirely.

"Hi Mandy, how are you?"

"Oh I'm alright, its Keely that I'm worried about. I was wondering if Phil had mentioned anything to you about Keely." Mandy sounded deeply worried and Barbara held back the urge to blurt out, '_your daughter is pregnant how can you not see it?_'"

"Uh, no he hasn't, in fact Mandy I'm sure that you have talked to Keely and she told you about lunch this Saturday?"

"No actually she didn't mention it; she just came home and went straight to bed. Do you think it could be drugs?"

"Oh Mandy of course not, Keely on drugs would be like a Skayak on water."

"What?"

"Um never mind, but yes since Keely failed to mention it; Lloyd and I are inviting you and Eric to lunch at our house on Saturday."

"Oh that's so sweet, we'd love to come."

"Wonderful, well I'll see you then Mandy." And before Keely's mother could say another word Barbara hung up the phone and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Coast clear honey?" Lloyd asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Sure is, but could do one thing before coming to bed?"

"What's that?"

"Wake Phil up and tell him that he owes us big time."

"No problem."

**Ok so I am so sorry that you guys had to wait so darn long for the second chapter. I've been going through life and it's been consuming lately. But I'm not abandoning you guys ok! I love you guys!**


	3. Stop calling it a girl

AN: **ok now this link I'm giving you is VERY important…. I want you guys to go to my profile page to get the link to the Keely and Phil kiss online... it hasn't been seen in USA yet and someone sent it to me... so go to my page and click on the link!**  
**And thanks ****for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter, the site has not let me update for the past few days  so here you go! Oh and also hehe, I was not aware that there was already a Bradley in the Phil of the Future series… yeah I know. I'm an amateur le sigh I know this now after watching every Phil of the Future now…**

"Barbara thank you so much for inviting us for lunch, it's so nice to have get togethers these days." Mandy said handing Keely a bowl of macaroni salad, in which Phil saved Keely from when he saw her face go pale.

"I'll take that Mrs. Teslow." Phil smiled and looked at Keely to make sure she was ok and she smiled at him.

"Well I thought that it was the least we could do after the fact that our youngsters are now in the midst of a romance." Barbara smiled looking at Phil and Keely who laughed nervously.

"Alright guys, hot dogs and hamburgers and fried chicken…what?" Lloyd asked completely clueless to Barbara and Phil as Keely ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Keely? Oh gosh I was afraid of this, I talked to my doctor and she said that it could be possible Gall bladder disease with the way Keely's been reacting lately to food and smells." Mandy started to stand up, but Barbara put a hand on her arm and cringed.

"Actually Mandy, it could possibly be something else." Barbara received a kick from her son from under the picnic table and she shot Phil a glare that told him he was going to be in trouble later.

"Sorry guys, too much coffee this morning, you know I think I might have a Urinary Track Infection." Keely said a little bit too obviously.

"No sweetheart, I'm positive it's something else." Mandy said tearfully setting a hand on Keely's and Keely looked a bit frightened at this. Phil shot Keely looks letting her know that her mother didn't suspect pregnancy.

"Too much iced tea?" Keely asked nervously.

"Now since your school nurse has been out this whole week, which is very strange, I have arranged for you to have a doctor's appointment on Monday."

"What? But mom you can't do that!"

"Sorry Pumpkin, but your mother is right, we need to make sure that you're healthy." Eric Teslow spoke for the second time that day. The first had been to compliment Barbara and Lloyd on their Hawaiian decorations that had gotten on sale at Save-A-Lot.

"Dad you know I detest it when you call me Pumpkin." Keely said taking a sip of her decaf iced tea.

"Oh I'm sorry Sweetie pie, I'll refrain."

"Just eat your burger dad," Keely muttered and then looked at Phil.

"Shall we tell them?" Lloyd asked.

"Tell us what?" Phil asked looking at all the parents, but Keely's were looking at his own and Barbara and Lloyd were looking at Phil in disappointment.

"Phil, let's just get it over with." Keely said picking up a bowl of salad and sprinkling it with cheese and Italian dressing. She did however pick out the olives and tomatoes.

"Keely you love Tomatoes." Mandy said all of the sudden a light dawning in her face.

"Uh I gave them up." Keely answered.

"Oh my god I should have known! Keely Teslow are you pregnant?"

"Who needs more ice in their tea? I do!" Keely started to stand but her mother grabbed her gently by the arm and Keely was forced to sit back down.

"Yes mom, dad I'm pregnant." Keely said, feeling Phil's hand enclose in hers and he squeezed it.

"I cannot believe this, Keely I don't know what to say." Mandy put a hand over her mouth and she looked like she was about to cry.

"And to think that I liked you," Eric narrowed his eyes at Phil and Phil looked dumbfounded.

"Dad it takes two to make a baby." Keely said.

"Sir I never meant any disrespect to you or your family, Keely and I were as careful as we could be-"

"Apparently not careful enough come on Keely we're leaving." Mandy stood up and so did Eric.

"Eric Mandy we should all sit and talk about this." Barbara said standing as well. Phil, Keely and Lloyd were the only ones still sitting.

"Well there's really nothing to talk about, since Keely's not going to be having the baby." Mandy stated.

"Mom, you cannot tell me what to do with my body and my baby, I am not betting rid of her." Keely started to cry.

"Eric she's already thinking she's having a girl, look honey I know that you think you're ready to be a mother and you and Phil love each other but-"

"There are no buts mom, I'm having this baby and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"But Keely, what about school, what about your dreams to be a reporter?"

"That can still happen and it will, besides what did you expect me to be; a single mom?"

"The kids, I mean the children…um Phil and Keely plan to get married after graduation." Barbara told Mandy and Eric.

"What! They are way too young for marriage!"

"Mom I love Phil, and I love the baby that is growing inside of me. Sure I have my head in the toilet more then I'd like to, sure my pants are getting uncomfortable and sure I'm eating foods that I never would have thought of liking but if it means having a child with the man I plan to spend the rest of my life with, then there is nothing you can do about it." Keely's words sunk in and her parents decided to sit back down at the picnic table. Phil stood up and wrapped his arms around Keely and looked at his parents as well as Keely's.

"I know that this looks and sounds like a terrible situation, and I know that we all would have liked for things like this to have happened after graduation and once Keely and I had gone through college and we had steady jobs, but that isn't how it turned out. The reality is that Keely and I are going to be having a beautiful baby in nine months; I know that it's a shock and it's going to take a lot to get used to. But this baby deserves all the love in the world, not just from her parents but from her grandparents as well." Phil's speech had been enough to soften up Keely's parents, he could see. His mother was crying and Lloyd was smiling proudly at his son.

"I see that you two have thought very hard about this." Mandy said holding onto Eric's hand.

"Mom, who I am changed the moment I realized that this life growing inside me, is a creation out of love and the purest kind. I am not sorry that this is happening, sure it's emotional but I want to assure you that people have kids all of the time and they do it. They get through school and keep jobs, how will Phil and I be any different? If not more different, since we have such supportive families and mom I want you and Dad to be in my child's life." Keely was now crying softly and her mother was tearing up as well.

"Oh honey." Mandy stood up and took Keely into her arms and Phil smiled at the moment between mother and daughter.

"Mr. Teslow, how are you doing?" Phil asked unsurely.

"I still don't like you at the moment… but I'm sure that after a little while that can change. I think that we should take a little while to think this through with you guys, all of us parents and you and Keely."

"Yes sir I totally agree." Phil sighed with relief.

"Lloyd and I want you and Mandy to know that we plan on supporting Phil and Keely through this time since it will be hard, but helping them to get on their own at the same time." Barbara said to Keely's parents.

"We'll give you a call; after all we do have nine months to go." Mandy kissed her daughter on the forehead and gave her one last tight embrace before letting go.

"Mom, is it ok if I come home in a little while? I'm still kind of hungry." Keely asked softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Keely." Eric said sounding fatherly.

"Its fine, Eric Keely needs her nourishment, we'll be back to pick you up."

"Oh mom it's ok Phil can drive me." Keely bit her lip.

"Of course honey."

"Mom thank you for being so understanding." Keely said hugging her mother and then whispering into her ear, "Work on dad ok?"

"Plan on it, come on Eric before you blow a gasket." Mandy sighed looking at her husband.

"Thanks for coming!" Barbara and Lloyd said in unison as Keely's parents left.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked Keely the moment her parents were out of ear shot.

"I am actually." Keely smiled giving Phil a kiss.

"We're going to leave you two alone, and one thing Keely dear,"

"What's that Mrs. Diffy?"

"Don't mention that it's a girl yet."

"Oh yeah,"

……………………………………………………………

"Hey isn't there a picnic going on at your house?" Bradley asked Pim as they walked around the Pickford Mall.

"Main reason why we're not there," Pim said in a "duh" manner.

"But at picnics there are food…oh hey do you eat future food?"

"Bradley darling we're not in the future." Pim said, feeling Bradley's forehead.

"Yes Pimmy but you're from the future." Bradley took a hold of Pim's hand and kissed it.

"Just because I'm from the future doesn't mean I can still eat like I'm from there." Pim sighed as they walked through the food court.

"Well I'm broke and hungry so let's go to your house and see if there's anything left over…what do say hmm? We can get some of the food, take it back to my place…dinner and a movie what do ya say?" Bradley wrapped his arms around Pim and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok you twisted my arm, come on." Pim kissed Bradley and they left the mall to go to the Diffy residence.

"You're mom and dad aren't here." Bradley mentioned as he pointed to the empty spot in the driveway.

"But my brother is." Pim made a face.

"Ah your brothers not that bad Pimmy,"

"You would say that since you're a brother to a girl." Pim rolled her eyes and they entered the house with caution.

"Hello?" Bradley called out. The house was completely quiet and Pim looked around in suspicion.

"Phil! Keely! If you're making out or doing something else in any other room other then your own Phil I suggest you move now." Pim called out and immediately she saw Phil and Keely emerge from the kitchen.

"Ew!" Pim emphasized, "We eat on those counters Phil!"

"Pim your mind is too dirty even for you, we were making strawberry shortcake." Phil said laughing as Keely kissed his neck and Phil almost dropped the bowl.

"Phil do not spill that." Keely gasped.

"If I do it wouldn't be my fault." Phil smiled kissing Keely back and Pim groaned in disgust.

"Could you two take it somewhere else where I'm not?" Pim muttered taking hold of Bradley's hand and leading him to the couch.

"Then we're going to have a problem." Phil said following Pim and Bradley into the living room.

"Is there a sign on my back that says annoy me?"

"Pim a "Baby story" is coming in a few minutes and Phil told me we could watch it on the new big screen." Keely said to Pim.

"Oh I love that show! My sister's got me totally hooked on it!" Bradley moved over on the couch so Phil and Keely could join them.

"Your sister and I are going to have to get together sometime!" Keely said happily as she turned the TV on and turned it to the TLC channel.

"Bradley I love you so much but you're making it kind of hard lately." Pim sulked.

"We can go up to your room Pimmy." Bradley hinted.

"No." Phil and Keely said at the same time.

"Ugh excuse you two? Just because you two made a baby doesn't mean we're going to or even want to make one." Pim rolled her eyes.

"Ya know Phil we're being way too overprotective, you should let Pim and Bradley go up to her room." Keely said, taking a huge bite of the strawberry shortcake and closing her eyes in bliss.

"Just don't make too much noise ok?" Phil eyed Pim and Bradley as they got up from the couch.

"Brother dear you underestimate my ability to make my own choices." Pim said in a mock tone.

"Pim I-"

"Shhh Phil it's on," Keely nudged him, but he was watching Pim and Bradley go up the stairs.

"And don't worry Phil…we won't make too much noise."

**Ok so the link I gave you guys, it's Phil and Keely's first kiss and it's not fair that they haven't aired it in the US yet… pouts**


	4. You try growing a human

**AN: Yeah.. I don't own any of these characters… that would be Disney… yeah… on with the story!**

Keely forced herself to drink down the rest of her water and felt like dying.

"You ok?" Phil asked nervously as he saw Keely's face.

"Did you finish your water honey? You want to make sure to drink enough so we can find out the sex of the baby today!" Keely's mom had gone from depressed mother to excited grandmother and before Keely knew it she was 21 weeks along and in the doctor's office waiting to be called on.

"I already know it's a girl mom." Keely said for the umpteenth time.

"Now Keely I know that you want it to be a girl but don't tell yourself that, you should be happy with whatever you're having." Mandy smiled, taking a hold of her daughter's hand.

"Ok mom, sure." Keely looked over at Phil for comfort and he rubbed her back.

"Keely Teslow," A nurse called out and Keely stoop up quickly.

"Thank god, I have got to pee so freaking bad right now it's not even funny." Keely sighed and she and Phil went into followed the Nurse into the back.

"Good luck honey! That's my daughter," Mandy smiled and looked around the room and Keely rolled her eyes.

"You're first?" The nurse asked as she had Keely step onto a scale.

"How can you tell?" Keely muttered sarcastically.

"You're mother gave it away, the grandparents are always so excited with their first Grandchild."

"Wonderful, can we just get this over with so I can empty my bladder?" Keely said, following the nurse into the doctor's room.

"Not a problem dear, I will be right back with the doctor. Meanwhile if you will change into these…thanks darling." Keely pulled the paper clothes to her and gave the nurse a deathly look.

"You know Keel, I'm not sure if you've noticed but you're different." Phil said helping Keely out of her shirt and she looked at him.

"Hormones Phil…it's like I'm PMSing…only all the time."

"I can tell."

"Phil please don't pick a fight with me right now, I'm tired, I have to pee and these paper clothes are the worst." Keely made a face and Phil did his best to maintain as Keely stayed Hormonal.

"Hell Keely, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he entered the room.

"Like a damn that needs to be opened." Keely said dryly and allowed the doctor to lay her down.

"Ah yes, none of the women like the having to drink a gallon of water so we can see the baby." The doctor smiled at her and got all of the equipment ready.

"I already know it's a girl." Keely sighed and Phil tried to send her a look but she ignored him. As the doctor applied the gel, Keely felt a movement in her stomach and she gasped.

"What? What is it, what's wrong?" Phil was immediately by Keely's side but he calmed down when he saw the smile on Keely's face.

"Phil, the baby… she just kicked." Keely smiled, her bad mood gone completely.

"R-really?" Phil looked at the doctor and he smiled, wiping off the gel so Phil could touch Keely's stomach.

"Go ahead, I know you want to." The doctor smiled and he let Keely take Phil's hand and press where the baby had kicked. Once again there was a feeling like tugging and Phil's face grew as happy as he had ever looked.

"Oh my god, she kicked my hand!" Phil said excitedly.

"Now would you like to see your baby on screen?" The doctor asked reapplying the Gel.

"More then anything in the world," Phil said happily, holding onto Keely's hand.

"Now did you two bring a video tape? Or did you want pictures?" The doctor asked as he put the probe onto Keely's stomach.

"We want pictures." Keely answered in a hushed voice as their baby came onto the screen and she felt her eyes water.

"Well you two were right, it's a girl. A happy healthy little girl, aw look she's sucking her thumb." The doctor moved the probe around and Keely felt Phil kiss her on her forehead and she laughed in joy.

"Do you two have a name picked out already?" The doctor asked printing out pictures.

"Chloe," Phil and Keely said together and then smiled.

"Beautiful name," The nurse mused and Phil and Keely watched the screen where they could see Chloe moving around and sucking her thumb.

…………………………………………..

A week later….

Keely tip toed up to her room as her mother cleaned the kitchen downstairs. Closing her door so her mother couldn't hear it shut, Keely ran over to her phone and dialed Phil's private line.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Do you need Twinkies?" Phil answered and Keely could hear him getting out of bed and starting to get ready to go out.

"Phil calm down, it's none of that." Keely whispered to him.

"Oh, well then Hey Keel, why are you whispering?"

"It's my mom."

"Is she being hard on you? If she wants you to do chores she's crazy, tell her that I will come over and do it for you." Phil sounded like he was getting ready again.

"Phil I'm having a baby, not dying." Keely pointed out, but smiled at his cuteness.

"But shouldn't you be resting all of the time, like have your feet up and be watching Soap Operas?"

"I'm deeply offended Phil." Keely said to him.

"Well I just thought that that is what pregnant women do…" Phil's voice trailed off.

"The doctor said that it was good for me to get exercise remember?"

"But he also said to not over do it."

"Phil I hardly think that taking out the garbage is over doing it." Keely laughed at him.

"But bacteria-"

"Stop," Keely told Phil.

"Sanitation…"

"I didn't call you to hear about your lectures on how to be pregnant Phil, in case you're wondering the reason I called has nothing to do with me or Chloe…not really anyway."

"Oh… then why are you calling?"

"It's my mom." Keely started to whisper again.

"Oh yeah you were saying something about that, and I will ask again is she being too hard on you?"

"Phil,"

"Just making sure,"

"Well that's the thing; she isn't being hard on me, she's being amazing to me… then when we went in for the Ultrasound-"

"It's been so nice to not have to hide the fact that we knew it was a girl." Phil stated.

"Stay with me Phil."

"Sorry,"

"So now she's all into wanting to take me shopping."

"What's wrong with that Keel? You love to shop."

"She wants to shop for baby clothes and bibs and all of that."

"Well great!" Phil exclaimed, but Keely stayed silent, "Not great?" Phil asked in concern.

"It's not that…it's just weird, my mom being all into the fact with being a grandma and buying stuff for Chloe."

"So when are you going shopping?" Phil asked.

"Tomorrow," Keely sighed.

"Do you want me to come?"

"I do, but my mom wants it to be a mom and daughter thing." Keely sighed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but since you're going to be a mom doesn't that mean that you start to appreciate your parents more?"

"That's after you have the baby," Keely enlightened him.

"Oh yeah, labor and pain. Forgot for the moment," Phil cleared his throat.

"Yeah, so did you hear from Old vice Principal Hackett? Ever since he put his house on the market he's been hinting that we might get it."

"In fact I did speak with him last night; he wanted to congratulate us on having a girl and said that he would be willing to cut a deal with us."

"So you mean…"

"That's right Keel, we're going to have our own house!"

"Phil this is all too good, I mean something is bound to go wrong." Keely said listening to her gut.

"Look, with the future money my mom and dad have for my trust fund we can afford to live without ever having to work." Phil said sounding carefree.

"Well that's not happening, you know that I'm going to work Phillip Diffy."

"Well of course you are sweetheart, I'm just saying-"

"Crap, my mom is coming, I'll call you later, love you bye." And Keely had to hang up.

……………………………………………….

"Mom," Phil called as he came down the stairs.

"Yes honey?"

"I'm worried about Keely."

"Why what's wrong? Is Chloe ok?"

"Chloe's fine, Keely's just acting weird."

"Honey she's growing a person inside of her… wouldn't you be acting different as well?" Barbara asked as she cleaned the kitchen the old fashioned way.

"It isn't that… it's just that Mandy wants to take Keely shopping for Chloe and Keely doesn't sound at all excited about it… I mean should she be?"

"Phil, Keely is going through something I like to call 'Maternal matter'."

"Huh?"

"Keely wants to do everything for herself, since she's going to be having a baby she's getting all into doing things for herself and as happy as she should be about her mother taking her shopping for Chloe, she might be feeling like she would rather do it by herself because this is her daughter."

"Oh…well that makes sense," Phil said to this.

"Of course it does, I'm your mother and I know what's best."

"Mom…" Phil muttered.

"So I overheard that you talked to Neil." Barbara said.

"Mom you eavesdropped on me?" Phil asked.

"I overheard Phil."

"Same thing,"

"So anyway what did he say?"

"He said that he would be willing to cut me and Keely a deal since he always liked us and plus Keely, Chloe and I would be right next door to you guys."

"So true," Barbara smiled at her son.

"Ok thanks for the advice mom; I'm going upstairs to do my homework." Phil grabbed a banana and started towards the stairs, but ran right into Pim.

"Walk much?" Pim muttered to him.

"Pim, I'm so not in the mood right now." Phil said to his sister.

"Are you sure? Because I have some news that you might like to know." Pim gave her sweet innocent smile and Phil had no choice but to sigh.

"What?"

"Words around school that Keely is preggers so-"

"So what Pim? Keely and I are dealing with it, it's not like I need my little sister to rub it in."

"Phil there's something you need to know though." Pim said seriously.

"Pim I'm tired and I have a report due so could you please move?"

"No not until you hear what I have to say." Pim stood her ground.

"Fine what is it?"

"How do you deal with it?" Pim asked quietly.

"What?"

"How do you deal with the people and stuff?"

"Why…" Phil narrowed his eyes at Pim.

"I'm late." Pim said miserably.

"What? Did you not learn anything from me and Keely!"

"We used protection!" Pim exclaimed.

"So did me and Keely." Phil sighed, "You need to take a test Pim."

"No I'm not stealing one from Mom like you did."

"Then you're going to have to take a 21 century one." Phil sighed, "Does Bradley know?"

"Yes he knows."

"And?"

"Well he's not exactly jumping for joy." Pim muttered.

"You know what? I can't even look at you right now, you are grounded!"

"Hey! Only mom and dad are allowed to ground me!" Pim exclaimed.

"No go to your room!" Phil ignored Pim's protests and pointed to Pim's room upstairs. Pim pouted and started to go up the stairs.

"But Phil-"

"Not a word Pim… just go to your room. I'll deal with you later when I'm calm."

"God, you are so turning into Dad." Pim narrowed her eyes at Phil before going into her room and slamming the door.

"No…it's too early for that…" Phil groaned.


	5. Not so much

**AN: I don't own any of this… yup. Except the concept.**

"Keely you are not going to believe what Pim just told me." Phil said as Keely answered the phone.

"Phil slow down, what's wrong?"

"Pim might be pregnant." Phil closed his eyes and waited for Keely's reaction. But her reaction was none other then hysterical laughter, "Keely…I don't think that you understood me."

"Oh my god, no I u-understood you…oh my god my side." Keely kept laughing, but Phil found nothing funny about this.

"Keely, this is not the best time to be laughing like a Hyena."

"Phil Diffy are you calling me a Hyena?" That made Keely stop laughing.

"I said like Keely, like and this is no laughing matter!" Phil hissed.

"Oh yes it is, because Pim cannot be serious, Phil she's yanking your chain, getting your goat, calling out wolf."

"She seemed pretty serious Keely."

"So she might be pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Even after all the things we told her and Bradley? And not to mention she got to see how sick I was the first trimester." Keely now sounded like she was pacing.

"Calm down Keel, she isn't sure. She just told me that she was late."

"I'm coming over."

"What? You can't come over right now; you should have your feet up." Phil protested.

"Too bad, I'm coming over and you better have a milkshake ready with two Twinkies next to it." Keely hung up and Phil sighed. Keely had gotten even more stubborn after becoming pregnant, if that was even possible. Phil slammed the phone down onto his bed and went downstairs to make Keely a milkshake.

"Is Blondie coming over?" Pim asked coming into the kitchen.

"She's coming over to chew you out." Phil said, looking over his shoulder to make sure his parents weren't in earshot.

"Mom and Dad went out on the Skayak, they won't be home for another few hours and what do you mean she's coming over to chew me out; Phil did you tell her?"

"Of course I did Pim, did you honestly think that I wouldn't?" Phil asked as he searched for the Twinkies.

"Well she can save her breath, I got my period." Pim shrugged.

"You did? When?"

"Just now Phil, jeez calm down. Did you think that I was going to broadcast it to the entire world?"

"Not the whole world, but at least to me." Phil sighed as he took out his Wizard to make Keely some Twinkies.

"Keely doesn't like those Twinkies; she said that they don't taste the same as Hostess kind whatever that is." Pim told Phil just as he set the Twinkies down on a plate and made a face.

"Pim, Keely would have told me that." Phil paused then looked at Pim, "She really doesn't like these ones?"

"She said it was the baby who didn't like it, but yeah whatever, I'm going to go call Bradley and let him know that we're in the clear."

"Ok," Phil sighed and shook his head in shame at his little sister.

"Phil?" Keely's voice called out and Phil's mouth turned up into a smile.

"In the kitchen Keel," Phil called to her and he saw he enter looking flushed.

"Where is she? Pim Diffy!" Keely started to yell out.

"Keels calm down, Pim just told me that she got her period, she and Bradley are in the clear." Phil said going over to Keely and embracing her. He felt Keely's body relax and he rubbed her back.

"Oh thank god," Keely breathed into Phil's shoulder and then Phil felt Keely making tiny kisses on his neck and his eyes automatically closed and he pulled Keely closer to him.

"You know what the best thing about already being pregnant?" Keely said into Phil's neck.

"Twinkies?" Phil joked.

"No silly…that we can be together as much as we want without using anything." Keely began to unbutton Phil's shirt and he wanted to stop her, but her hands on his chest was just making him want her more.

"We should move this upstairs," Phil whispered, returning the kisses she was giving him.

"I totally agree," Keely wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and he picked her up by his arms and she wrapped her legs around him. Since Keely was tiny and she wasn't showing a lot yet since this was her first pregnancy her belly wasn't that much of an issue. Phil kept kissing her as he carried her upstairs and into his room, which if you had ever seen the Diffy's stairs you would clap at Phil's efforts.

"Whoa," Phil stopped kissed Keely after a moment when he was laying on top of her on his bed.

"What?" Keely asked, unzipping Phil's pants.

"The baby, she just kicked me in the stomach." This made Keely drop her hands from Phil's pants and put her hands on her lower belly and she laughed out loud.

"Oh my god she's kicking up a storm, I can't believe that I didn't even notice." Keely giggled and looked up at Phil.

"Do you want to stop?" Phil asked unsurely.

"Actually I was reading and it turns out the sex can put the babies to sleep or something."

"Well when you put it that way." Phil smiled and began to kiss Keely again.

"I love you so much, Phil."

"I love you too and can I just tell you one thing?"

"What is it baby?"

"I never knew you could be any sexier until you got pregnant with my daughter."

"I aim to please." Keely giggled and pulled Phil down to her.

………………………………………….

"Oh my god Bradley could you hold on?" Pim said to Bradley as she heard sounds coming from her brother's room.

"What's the matter?"

"My brother is having sex with Keely and it's not the best music to my ears." Pim sighed and went out of her room to go to Phil's door.

"Phil! Just thought you should know that mom and dad are home and want to know why the ceiling is making noises!" Pim laughed at the plop she heard after she said this, it was obvious that Phil had fallen off of the bed.

"Oh my god!" Pim heard Keely cry out, but then she gasped when Phil opened the door in nothing but his boxers.

"Since when did you get so muscular?" Pim asked making a disgusted face.

"Since I thought you weren't looking, Pim do I interrupt you and Bradley?" Phil asked then his eyes widened, "Actually don't answer that."

"Look you and Keely do whatever you want, just don't let me hear it ok?"

"Were we really that loud?" Keely asked from Phil's bed.

"You could have overdone a rooster." Pim called out and Phil rolled his eyes at her.

"Could you let me know when mom and dad really do get home?" Phil asked Pim.

"Kids! Are you here? We brought home pizza from Rome!" Barbara's voice called out and Phil and Pim shared a shocked look.

"Um yeah mom, we're doing our homework!" Phil called.

"It's Saturday." Pim hissed to him.

"But it's Saturday!" Lloyd called up to him.

"We'll be down in a moment!" Phil called back down.

"Keely's here by the way!" Pim called out as she ran back to her room.

"Pim!" she heard Phil almost come after her, but went back to his room after realizing that he was one in his boxers.

……………………………………………….

"Keely, you don't look pregnant." Via, Keely's friend from school said as they walked around the Pickford Mall.

"It's because I'm only 22 weeks and since this is my first pregnancy the doctor said I might not even show until I'm five months! And also since it's a girl she's going to weigh less so…"

"I knew that you and Phil would get together eventually, I can't believe you waited until senior year but hey whatever floats your boat right?"

"It's not like we planned it V, I'm just glad that you're back England and you're back for good."

"My parents aren't that great at making plans in my life." Via shrugged as she sipped her Icee.

"Oh my god," Keely stopped walking and looked lost, hand on her belly.

"What? What's the matter Keely?"

"What you just said, about your parents…that's how Chloe is going to talk about me and Phil one day." Keely took a seat on the nearest bench and she felt on the verge of tears.

"Whoa Keely, Chloe is still a far long away from even talking, and I'm sure that you and Phil are going to make great parents." Via told Keely, sitting down next to her.

"What if Phil and I suck at it?"

"Impossible Keely, you and Phil are great as a team and if you ask me little Chloe is lucky to have you and Phil as her parents."

"Thanks Via…that means a lot to me," Keely hugged Via and smiled.

"No problem Keely…Keely? Oh my god, Keely!" Via was shaking a now unconscious Keely that was in her arms, "Help! Someone help!"

"What's wrong miss?" A janitor passing by ran over and knelt before Keely and Via.

"She just passed out, she's pregnant."

"Larry, call an ambulance!" The janitor called to his partner and a crowd began to accumulate.

"What's her name?"

"Keely."

"Keely…wake up, Keely sweetheart wake up." The janitor took off his gloves and patted Keely's hands, "Her hands are freezing. Larry are you calling 911, her pulse is faint."

"They're on their way Ryan," Larry said getting off of his cell phone and he began to tell all the people to keep going and that everything was fine.

"Oh god, I have to call Phil," Via pulled out her own cell phone and dialed Phil's number.

"Is that her husband?"

"He's the father, yes. Oh Phil come on," Via felt hot tears filling her eyes as she felt Keely's hands, which were cold and clammy.

"Via?"

"Phil, oh god, it's Keely, she's just fainted and an ambulance is on their way, we're at the mall." Via was now fully crying and holding onto Keely tightly.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"She just passed out while we were hugging, so she didn't fall, the baby's ok, oh the paramedics are here, will you meet us at the hospital?"

"Of course," They hung up and Via let the men and women take a look at Keely.

………………………………………….

"Phil honey what's wrong?" Barbara asked when she saw her son run into the living room looking for his keys, his face was tear stricken.

"Keely fainted mom, I'm going to the hospital." Phil started for the door, but Barbara stood up and went over to him.

"Wait honey, we'll all go, Lloyd you need to get in here right now, and we need to go to the hospital!" Barbara called into the kitchen. Lloyd and Pim showed up at the entrance of the kitchen looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"It's Keely, she's fainted." Phil said and he saw Pim's eyes widen, "Pim you don't have to come, you can stay here."

"No…I want to come, Mom I want to come." Pim looked at Barbara.

"Ok everyone let's go."

"I'm taking my car just in case," Phil said opening the front door, thunder and clouds were starting and he cursed.

"I'm riding with Phil." Pim said as they all went to their vehicles.

"Pim I really don't have the time for you at the moment." Phil said as rain started to patter onto the ground and onto his car.

"Phil, please." Pim said to her brother and he looked at her. She looked sincerely concerned and scared and Phil let her into the passenger side of his car.

"Mom and Dad just follow me," Phil told them before he got in and started his car.

"What happened Phil?" Pim asked as Phil began his windshield wipers and zipped out of the driveway.

"Keely fainted at the mall and…she's ok Pim, she's going to be ok."

"What about the baby Phil?"

"She's fine Pim, the baby's fine and Keely's fine; you'll see… you'll see." Phil was now in tears and Pim put her hand on his arm and he didn't refute it.

"Just breathe Phil, everything will be ok, I promise." Pim's voice was above a whisper and Phil could hear that she was now on the verge of tears.

"Do you swear Pim?" Phil asked his little sister at the stop sign and Pim nodded vigorously, now holding Phil's free hand.

"She's going to be fine and Chloe's going to be fine and everything's going to be fine, it's gotta be Phil."

"How are you so sure Pim?"

"Because older brother… you don't deserve that kind of pain if everything isn't ok."

**AN: Whoa… I did not see that one coming either. No seriously guys… I'm a spontaneous writer. Also when I write about Keely's pregnancy and certain things that happen I take in from my experience when I was first pregnant with my little girl. I didn't start showing until freaking 26 weeks! I'm sorry that it got so emotional… here I was sitting down and planning to write a funny chapter. sigh**


	6. Impossible

**AN: I was of course not going to keep you guys in agony over what happened to Keely… here you go.**

"I'm Phil Diffy, Keely Teslow was brought in by ambulance, she's pregnant and you need to tell me where she is right now." Phil looked down the nurse as if his life depended on it.

"You'll have to take a seat while I look her up sir," The nurse said calmly and Pim had to hold onto her brother to keep him from jumping over the counter.

"I don't think that you heard me correctly, Keely Teslow, pregnant and she is my life as well as our baby so-"

"Sir, please if you don't sit down I'm going to have to call security." The nurse stood and Phil finally let Pim take him over to the sitting area.

"Phil!" Via's English accent could be noticed anywhere.

"Via!" Phil went over to her and they hugged in a moment of support.

"Oh Phil, they won't tell me what's going on with her. They said that right now their doing tests and they won't tell me anything." Via's face was tear streaked and Pim surprised everyone by taking Via by the hand.

"She's going to be fine." Pim told her. Barbara and Lloyd took two seats and looked as if they didn't know what to do or say.

"Has anyone called Keely's mom?" Via asked.

"We did, she's on her way," Just as Barbara said this Mandy Teslow entered the hospital and she showed off just as Phil did.

"Mandy!" Barbara called and Mandy looked over to them and looked relieved.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"She's being worked on, they won't tell us anything," Via said trying not to cry again.

"They'll tell me, I'm her mother. I'll be right back, Phil hang in there, fainting is normal for pregnant women." Mandy gave Phil a quick hug and Phil took in a deep breathe.

"Phil, honey you should sit down." Barbara told him.

"I don't want to sit down Mom, ok? In case you haven't noticed Keely is in the back being worked on whatever that means." Despite Phil's words he plopped down next to his father and Pim and Lloyd put a hand on Phil's back.

"Ok everyone here's the thing, Keely's dehydrated, their moving her up to the eighth floor for Obstetrics. They told me to let you know that it would be best for Keely to not have any visitors right now. Possibly tomorrow so-"

"No! They can't do that! I mean what about me?" Phil cut Mandy off.

"Phil, since you're the father you are allowed to stay in the hospital with Keely." Mandy said to him in a calm voice.

"Really? Oh thank god, mom and dad I'll call you," Phil began to follow Mandy, but stopped when he felt a hand grasp his.

"What?" He turned to see Pim smiling sincerely at him.

"I told you," She smiled and Phil pulled her into a hug.

"Yes you did, thanks Pim."

"No problem Phil, tell Keely that I love her and by the way,"

"What?"

"When this is all over I'm going back to being evil to you again." Pim told Phil and he chuckled.

"We love you sweetie," Barbara and Lloyd waved to Phil and Via mouthed 'call me'. Phil nodded and ran up to catch up with Mandy.

…………………………………..

The beeping in Keely's head irritated her and she found herself feeling less then great.

"Keel?" Phil's voice said and Keely's mind woke up immediately.

"Phil?" Keely's voice came out hoarse and she had to clear her throat. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was in a hospital room, "Where am I and why am I attached to things?" Keely asked, but Phil was too busy hugging her and kissing her, then he kissed her stomach causing Keely to smile.

"I'm so glad that you and Chloe are ok, when Via called and told me that you had fainted I felt like my world was falling apart." Phil laid his head on Keely's shoulder and she kissed his forehead.

"We're ok Phil, yes we are. We are kind of hungry too," Keely raised on eyebrow and Phil stood up to get a nurse, "Oh and Phil?"

"Yeah Keel?"

"See if they have Twinkies."

"Of course," Phil left the room and Keely looked over at the machine that was monitoring her heart and then her mouth opened slightly when she saw that a fetal monitor had been attached to her as well. Chloe's heart rate was going faster then ever and Keely smiled knowing that fast was a good sign.

"Ok the nurse is bringing you lunch, I'm going to go down to the Gift Shop and get you some Twinkies, ok?"

"You're so sweet," Keely put her hands on Phil's face and pulled him to her in a soft and sweet kiss.

"I do my best, now I want you to relax until I get back ok?"

"No problem," Keely smiled and leaned back, Phil handed her the phone so she could call someone if she needed to. Just as Phil left Keely thought about calling Via, but before she could pick up the phone it rang and Keely answered slowly.

"Hello?"

"Keely, you're up!" It was Via and Keely smiled.

"I was just about to call you," Keely told her.

"Are you feeling ok? You really gave me an awful fright at the mall, but all is ok because you're fine and Chloe's fine."

"Thanks for being there for me V, I'm lucky that I didn't fall down," Keely yawned.

"You should take a nap," Via suggested.

"Are you joking? I just woke up and lunch is on its way, not to mention that Phil is getting me Twinkies."

"You and your Twinkies, oh did you get my get well flowers?" Via asked, prompting Keely to look over at the window part of the room and she felt a wave of emotion when she saw all of the get well balloons and flowers.

"Yeah, I did thanks V."

"No problem, oh Keely I'm so glad that you're ok. If you don't mind I'm going to go and call everyone from school and let them know that you're ok, probably do a massive email."

"Are you serious? My fainting is public?"

"Well a few people from H.G. Wells were there at the mall when it happened so apparently there was a rumor the next day at school about how you fainted and lost the baby and-"

"Oh my god," Keely gasped.

"Yeah, I told them all that that wasn't the case but now that you've called me I can tell them that you're ok."

"Thanks Via,"

"No problem, call me Keely."

"I will," Keely hung up and then dialed her mom.

"Keely! You're awake!"

"Dad?" Keely was surprised to hear her father home since he was never home at all.

"You're mom called and told me what happened so I came home at once," Eric explained.

"Oh, well thanks. Is mom there?"

"Isn't she over at the hospital?"

"If she is I don't see her…" Keely muttered.

"Well she told me that she was coming to see you, but oh that was only about ten minutes ago so she should be there-"

"Keely! You're awake!" Mandy exclaimed, entering Keely's room.

"-right now," Eric finished.

"Thanks Dad, I'll call you later, love you bye." Keely hung up and held out her arms and her mom hugged her.

"You look good," Mandy told her daughter, but Keely rolled her eyes.

"Mom, the only people who look good in hospital beds are the ones that are on television shows about hospitals." Keely told her mom, but smiled.

"Where's Phil?" Mandy asked getting herself some water.

"He went to get me some Twinkies," Keely smiled sweetly.

"He's such a good guy to you." Mandy mused.

"Yeah he is, I'm really luck mom."

"Yes you are honey,"

"Ok mommy, here's your lunch that daddy ordered for you," A more then needed cheery nurse said coming in with a tray of covered food.

"Uh…thanks." Keely smiled at the nurse.

"How are you feeling? Oh you need your vitamin, do you take it at night or in the morning?"

"Uh, I take it at night." Keely said, feeling uncomfortable with this nurse for some reason.

"So Mom how are you feeling, no cramping or anything right?" It took Keely a moment to realize that the nurse was talking to her and she nodded.

"So there is cramping!"

"No I meant yes meaning no, no cramping." Keely cleared her throat.

"Well I'm going to get you and the baby's vitals."

"Ok," Keely looked at her mother worriedly and Mandy squeezed Keely's hand.

"Well mom vitals are good; baby's heart rate is good. When you're done, just press the call button and ask for me, I'm Vanessa." The nurse left and Keely let out a breathe that she had been holding.

"You ok?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Keely lied, and opened up her tray to look at the food they had brought her.

………………………………………………

Phil finally found Twinkies and headed back up to Keely's room. When he got there Mandy was sitting next to Keely and they were talking.

"Hi Mrs. Teslow," Phil greeted her.

"Hello Phil, now that you're here I'm going to head home," Mandy looked at Keely, "Your father mentioned something about attempting to make dinner which causes me to feel very uneasy." Mandy gave Keely a kiss on the cheek and gave Phil a hug before leaving.

"Hey babe," Phil gave Keely a kiss on the lips and handed her a pack on Twinkies, but he didn't get the reaction that he had hoped for, "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid," Keely shrugged.

"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid. What is it?"

"Well… the nurse that is taking care of me kept calling me Mom and Mommy," Keely made an uncomfortable face and Phil nodded in understanding.

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"She's been calling me Dad and Daddy while I've been here, kind of gets to me."

"I know right? I mean it's not like we're Mom and Dad yet, we're still Keely and Phil."

"Try explaining that to her, I even got a nametag that said Phil and she deliberately ignored it."

"Not that it's a bad thing; I mean we will one day be mommy and daddy to Chloe…" Keely shrugged eating a Twinkie.

"Right, one day, but not today." Phil cleared his throat and there was an awkward silence.

"Phil?"

"Yeah,"

"Am I fat?"

"What? Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well I am having a baby Phil,"

"Women that have babies aren't fat…their...uh…" Phil fished for words.

"Large? Big and all adjectives above," Keely sighed.

"What's brought this on huh? You know that you're beautiful."

"When Via and I were at the mall we were going into all of the old stores I used to shop at and I can't fit into any of that stuff anymore." Keely sighed.

"Did you try the Maternity store?"

"Phil!"

"What? Keely, you are not fat. And you aren't even showing that much… I mean a little bit, but not a lot."

"I'm so fat." Keely sighed.

"You know what? I'm not going to argue with you ok? Because you're hormonal and it's obvious that you are going to be getting…bigger due to the fact that you're carrying Chloe ok?"

"Notice how the word Bigger starts with the word Big?" Keely pointed out.

"I'm going to go get some water, need anything?"

"A Tread mill and a Slim fast." Keely pouted.

"I'll see what I can do."

……………………………………………………

Keely was discharged from the hospital the next day since her vitals had gone up and she was doing and feeling much better. The Diffy's let Keely stay in Phil's room, in which he used his Wizard to make his bed more comfortable.

"This is nice," Keely smiled to Phil as they lay in bed watching a movie.

"Yeah… it is nice." Phil smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I meant the ice cream Phil," Keely teased him.

"You're not going to let me have any are you?" Phil asked looking longingly at the pint of Ben and Jerry's in Keely's hand.

"You're hilarious," Keely said to him.

"It looks good,"

"And it is,"

"Can I have one bite?"

"No, because one bite leads to another and then you'll want all of it and I told you to get two pints, but no." Keely took another bite of her vanilla fudge swirl.

"I'm going out to get another pint," Phil said standing up.

"Phil, just replicate it," Keely suggested.

"Keely you're almost done; I can't replicate an empty ice cream container.

"So you're going to leave me alone just so you can go and get yourself some ice cream?" Keely pouted, pausing the movie.

"I also noticed that you're out of Twinkies," Phil put in as he was putting on his shoes.

"Oh never mind, get another Pint while you're at it. That way we'll have back up," Keely smiled at Phil.

"You are so pregnant,"

"That's what I've been told," Keely accepted Phil's kiss and she giggled, "Hurry back, because when I'm done with this ice cream I'm going to want something other then Twinkies,"

"I'm going," Phil left the house and got into his car and made his way to the closest Grocery store. He was in the Twinkie Aisle when someone came up behind him and cleared their throat.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm in your way…" But Phil's voice trailed off when he saw that it was Michael.

"If it isn't Phil Diffy," Michael wasn't alone; he had two of his friends with him Chris Anders and Jake Malon.

"Look Michael, I'm really not in the mood nor do I have the time because I've got Keely waiting,"

"Oh I see… so you've got the girl that I knocked up waiting for you?" Michael's words made Phil laugh.

"Oh please, Keely never slept with you." Phil grabbed three boxes of Twinkies and headed towards the ice cream.

"Tell yourself that all you want, but when that kid comes out I'm getting a paternity test done to let you know that it's mine," Michael shoved Phil and then he and his friends walked away.

"Ass-hole," Phil grumbled as he got the ice cream and headed towards the check outs.


	7. Guess whose baaaack

**AN: oh my god is Michael the father? Am I THAT cruel? We shall see hm… oh yeah and warning sexual content.**

By the time Phil got back to the house Keely was sniffling into a tissue while the credits rolled on the movie.

"Sad ending?" Phil asked as he set down a box of Twinkies, in which Keely attacked.

"No, it was the happiest ending ever," Keely blew her nose and Phil took away the empty pint of ice cream.

"So the movie's over and it looks like there's nothing else to do but oh I don't know…" Phil started to trace Keely's neckline and her eyes fluttered close and she smiled.

"Phil Diffy are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Keely asked in a low voice, as Phil started to kiss her neck.

"What do you think Keel?" Phil asked slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"I think that you are trying to seduce me," Keely smiled, pulling Phil's face to hers and she began to kiss him tenderly. Phil let Keely rub her hands up and down his chest and eventually pulling his shirt up over his head. Letting out a soft moan, Phil began to kiss Keely's neck and as he fully removed her blouse he kissed her torso.

"God I love when you kiss me like that Phil," Keely told him, pulling him up to her so their bodies were completely against each other. Phil kept kissing her and before they knew it, two hours had gone by and they lay in each others arms breathing rapidly.

"Is it just me or does it seem to get better and better every time?" Keely asked wrapping her arms around Phil's neck.

"It isn't just you, oh my god."

"Sorry if I made too much noise," Keely apologized.

"Don't worry, before I got in here I used my wizard to make it sound like we were watching movies and talking," Phil told her.

"Nice one," Keely smiled at him.

"The Wizard comes in handy as the person gets older, such as silencing options and building a king size bed if you need it."

"Cool," Keely smiled, eating a Twinkie and offering Phil one.

"They're all yours Keel,"

"Thanks Phil,"

"Hey Keely… can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I kind of ran into Michael at the grocery store and he told me that Chloe was his." Phil was surprised when Keely choked on her Twinkie and started to cough, "You ok?"

"No I'm not ok Phil, he said that she was his! Oh I'm going to hurt him, no… I'm going to kill him," For a moment Keely seemed as if she was going to get up but then she realized that she was too comfortable.

"There's no way he could be, right?" Phil asked, truly regretting his question because this made Keely actually get up.

"You believe him!"

"N-no, I was just asking Keely, please lay back down."

"No Phil, the fact that you would ruin a beautiful moment to ask me such a preposterous question is just… I'm going home,"

"Keely wait!"

"No Phil, I'm going to my parents house, maybe they'll be able to be as sensitive to not upset me," Keely grabbed a tissue and ran out of Phil's room. Phil immediately stood up and put his clothes on but it was too late, Keely was already gone. He went into the living room where his parents were sitting watching television.

"Honey what's wrong?" Barbara asked noticing Phil.

"Keely and I just had a fight," Phil sighed taking a seat next to his mother and his father muted the Television.

"Well son that's bound to happen, Keely's hormones are running a rampage, when your mother was pregnant with you and Pim you couldn't say something without seeing red come out of her ears," Lloyd explained to his son.

"Lloyd I never had a red steam come out of my ears," Barbara rolled her eyes and put her hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Give her some time honey, she'll be back."

"You mean that I shouldn't go after her?" Phil asked nervously.

"Don't go after her Phil, let her take a walk, get some air, she'll be back."

………………………………..

"I hate Phil," Keely wailed when Via opened her front door.

"Renee, I'll have to call you back," Via said into her phone and she hung it up.

"He… he… oh Via," Keely now walked into Via's home and kept sobbing.

"Keely calm down, what happened?"

"He asked me about Michael, how Michael said that Chloe is his and oh god Via!"

"Shhh Keely its ok, I'm sure that Phil doesn't believe it and he just wanted to tell you what happened."

"Really?" Keely asked, wiping a tear away.

"Really, it sounds to me like Michael is just jealous."

"You know V; I think that you're right." Keely said, feeling a little bit better, "I can't believe how I overreacted to Phil, oh my god he must hate me right now." Keely sighed.

"No Phil could never hate you, he loves you remember?"

"Thanks V,"

"That's what I'm here for; do you want to spend the night?"

"I'd love to,"

"I'll let my parents know."

"Thanks Via,"

"You should call Phil and let him know that you're ok," Via advised handing Keely the phone. Keely looked at it and sighed, she dialed Phil's phone number and there was an immediate response after one ring.

"Hello?" It was Phil.

"Phil?"

"Keely, I am so sorry what I asked you about Michael, I know that Chloe isn't his I just wanted to let you know what happened and-"

"Phil take a breathe, its ok, I overreacted is all."

"Keely I hate fighting with you."

"Ditto, listen I'm going to spend the night at Via's tonight, I'll see you in school tomorrow ok?"

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too."

………………………………………………

"Hey Phil can I get a ride to school?" Pim asked Phil just as he was leaving for his car.

"You can't walk?"

"Phil…"

"Whatever, come on."

"Thanks Phil."

"Don't mention it." Phil and Pim made their way to his car and Phil turned the radio on so he and Pim wouldn't have to talk during the ride to school.

"Ok Pim, what gives?" Phil asked when he had pulled into the student parking lot.

"Whatever do you mean?" Pim asked in her perfect innocent voice.

"Why didn't you just walk to school?"

"Because I'm lazy Phil, duh." Pim started to get out but Phil hit the lock button on his side panel and Pim sighed.

"Seriously Pim,"

"Ok fine, if you must know…I was wondering how you were going to propose to Keely,"

"Why do you even care about that?"

"Because I'm a female and I know what romance is all about… I could give you advice."

"What the hell is in it for you?"

"My brother getting a very enthusiastic yes," Pim shrugged.

"No really Pim…why do you even care?"

"I just told you."

"Good-bye Pim." Phil unlocked her door, but she stayed put.

"Phil come on… let me help you!"

"Have a nice day at school Pim." Phil pushed Pim out of his car and then went his way to his locker.

"But Phil!"

"Bye Pim!" And with that Phil sprinted towards his locker, but came to a complete halt when he saw Keely waiting by his locker. However she wasn't alone, Michael was standing next to her with his friends yelling at her.

"Keely!" Phil called out to let her know he was on his way. Keely turned towards Phil and he could see that she had been crying.

"Phil!"

"Michael you stay away from her, do you hear me? Stay AWAY." Phil got in front of Keely and stared Michael down.

"That is my kid Diffy, not yours."

"Michael I was never with you, despite whatever the heck you've told your friends," Keely looked at Michael's friends.

"Keely, Keely, Keely don't lie to everyone. You and I both know that you were with me on my birthday." Michael's statement got a gasp from a bunch of onlookers.

"That is a disgusting lie and I don't have to put up with this, my daughter is Phil's baby,"

"That's right, that's right! I'm back I'm back everyone be happy!" A familiar male voice said through out the halls and Keely and Phil's eyes widened.

"Owen?" Keely squealed when she saw the guy who had once been Michael's status until he had gone to New York to try out his acting career.

"Keels! Phil! My main man," Owen came over and gave Keely a huge hug and then patted Phil on the back, "So you two crazy kids finally together and I hear that you're now expecting? My congrats Keely," Owen gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he saw Michael and his group standing in front of Phil and Keely, Owens face turned from happy to completely serious, "What do you want? Trying to cause trouble in the land of happiness for Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow soon to be Mrs. Phil Diffy…" Owen was a foot taller then Michael and Michael looked completely horrified.

"I thought you left the school Owen?"

"Well he's back," Phil stepped in.

"Yeah, I am back and I will be taking back my football jersey for captain." Owen looked over at Michael's group of friends and they all recoiled.

"I-I'll tell coach that your back," Michael stammered.

"Do that, and while you're at it… I want you to leave Phil and Keely alone or Phil and myself along with the rest of the basketball and football team will be after you, got that hotshot?"

"No need to say another word." Michael nodded to his friends and they left immediately.

"Thanks Owen, I didn't want to have to be expelled due to that bastard." Phil said, putting an arm around Keely who laid her head against his shoulder and placed a hand on her belly.

"Hey, I always got your back man, always. Now can someone tell me where Via is?"

"Via?" Keely asked after taking a sip of water.

"Yeah… she doesn't have a boyfriend does she?"

"Not that I know of." Keely smiled.

"Good… because I've been meaning to ask her out, do you think that she would accompany me to a movie or something?"

"I'm sure she would love it Owen," Keely said sweetly.

"Nice, hey we could even double date," Owen said to Phil.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Then I'll catch you guys later,"

"Bye Owen,"

"Good to see you back!" Keely said as Owen left.

"You ok?" Phil asked Keely who was looking a little pale.

"Yeah I just missed breakfast this morning and I'm starving." Keely sighed, drinking some more water.

"Don't you have some of those breakfast bars in your locker?" Phil asked opening his own.

"Ate them all,"

"Well then lucky for you I've got some in my locker as back up."

"Oh you are the best boyfriend ever," Keely kissed him sweetly and then accepted the breakfast bar that Phil was holding out to her.

"Keely I was meaning to ask you something." Phil said after closing his locker.

"What's that?"

"How would you like to take off this Spring break and go to Rome?"

"Italy? Oh my god Phil that would be amazing!" Keely exclaimed.

"Wonderful, I've already booked a sweet little place that outlook the whole city and we'll be there for a week,"

"Phil, I'm speechless," Keely smiled looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey, maybe we can invite Via and Owen, might give them a chance to get something going," Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Excellent idea Phil, oh we should get to class." Keely shoved the rest of the breakfast bar down her throat and washed it down with water.

"Yup, let me get your books,"

"Phil…"

"Book Keely, you're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting remember?"

"Phil…their books, not weights for the Olympics."

"Please don't argue with your boyfriend who only wants the best for you," Phil took the books from Keely and she frowned.

"But I'm independent," Keely pouted.

"I know honey, I know," And they walked off to class, Keely rubbing her lower back and Phil carrying a bunch of books.

**Ok guys I need your input, should Via and Owen come to Italy with Keely and Phil? I myself kind of think it would be fun to add some twist. What do you guys think? Let me know! Even if you have to review Anonymously. You guys are the readers and I want you guys to be satisfied!**

**I wanted to give special thanks to: **roxiesweetie93, poft-crazy, alotlikelove, Bribles, Shanaenae50591, Pheely101, clg, maxtheriotluvr, all4Sweets, Kate-love-potf, BrOwnEyedcutie112082, Animegirl1129, AlyNAjRock, Squealing lit. fan, crabbycat14, mactavish, wiccanchick13, kcutie 16, Britannia Eitwards, monkey330, shortiegirl991, alternate ending, anonymouscheer, CassBlake, chaseandzoforeva, Cherrykisses188, Coryntopangafan, SVU EO luver, ZacEfronluver, Evelyn Stone, LWC girl, Blaze-101 a**ll of you guys who read my stories and who review and for those that don't, I still love you. You guys are totally awesome. cookies to all**


	8. Such a great night or not

**AN: You guys rock with the reviews:D So I got all of your input and here I go …**

"So what did you decide?" Keely asked Phil as they made their way to his car.

"About what?"

"Owen and Via, they looked pretty cozy during lunch," Keely said giddily.

"Oh, well I think it would be great if they came along to Rome with us, however we might as well give it away I'm from the future… seeing as how I was going to Skayak us there,"

"I've got a better idea Phil," Keely said as she ate an apple after getting into Phil's car.

"Really?" Phil closed his car door and looked at Keely.

"We tell them that we booked an airline that's already too full. So we'll leave on the first flight and then they can meet us up in Rome," Keely suggested.

"That's a great idea Keely!"

"Thanks, you know me. But Phil spring Break is in a week, how are we going to set this all up?"

"Dinner at my house,"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner, we can have a get together and ask Via and Owen if they want to go to Rome, from what I heard today around school is that Owen got 1.2 million dollars making that movie, I know right, so I'm sure he'll be cool with springing out some cash to woo Via,"

"You are so right Phil," Keely smiled, and then all of the sudden groaned.

"What? What's wrong? Is it Chloe?"

"Yes, but she's fine… she's just got the hiccups," Keely rubbed her belly and Phil set his hand onto Keely's stomach. Ever second he felt a bump and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Doesn't that mean she's growing?"

"I think so, at least that's what most women say," Keely smiled.

"So when do you want to do dinner?"

"Tomorrow sounds good, however I think that I want a sloppy Joe," Keely looked horrified.

"You want a WHAT? Keely you hate Sloppy Joes," Phil said turning on his car.

"I might, but Chloe's wanting one like crazy, Phil you know what to do."

"Right on to the store…" Phil grumbled.

"You know that Chloe doesn't like food from your gizmos." Keely pointed out.

"Not a word Phil… not a word…" Phil said to himself as he drove himself and Keely to the nearest store.

……………………………………………

"Thanks for having us over for dinner Phil, you and Keely are going to make the best family," Via smiled at them as Owen got up to grab himself another hamburger.

"Aw Via, you're so sweet," Keely put her hand across the table and Via squeezed it.

"Phil man, these burgers are delicious, perhaps you could give my old man the recipe," Owen said coming back to the picnic table and sitting down next to Via.

"Uh…yeah sure," Phil and Keely exchanged looks, Phil had gotten the grill to make its own burgers without anyone noticing so it was truly the Wizards recipe, "I'll have to get it from my dad, he's the one who mixed the meat," Phil winked at Keely and she smiled happily at him.

"Awesome," Owen offered Via a napkin and she thanked him in a shy manner.

"So did you guys wanna catch a movie tonight?" Via asked after she swallowed her mouthful of potato salad. She was eating the mayonnaise kind, while Keely ate the Mustard potato salad. She was happy to have the whole thing to herself since no one else shared her love for mustard that much.

"What do you say Keel?" Phil asked, getting up to grab his third burger.

"Sure, as long as I get my own jumbo tub of popcorn and caffeine free beverage ooh and some Ju-Ju-bees." Keely took a bite of her burger and grimaced.

"What is it?" Via asked.

"This burger tastes weird," Keely said pushing it a little away from her.

"Oooh Keely I put some mustard on it for you, seeing how you're loving that stuff tonight," Phil said, kissing her cheek.

"For some reason it just doesn't taste good on the burger…I'm sorry Phil." Keely looked down, but Phil lifted her head up by her chin.

"Not a problem, just remind me to write it down in the book of 'food combinations Keely/Chloe is opposed to'." Phil immediately got her another burger and she kissed him on the lips.

"Aw, you two are so adorable," Via sighed, sealing a glance at Owen.

"Since we're talking about doing a movie tonight… what do you guys say to going to Rome for spring break?" Phil jumped right in. Keely choked on her burger, Via dropped her spoon abruptly and Owen looked plain confused.

"Are you feeling ok Philip?" Via asked in complete concern.

"Dude, is this a trick question?" Owen asked, looking as though he was thinking he really hard.

"You guys, Phil reserved a place in Italy and we thought you guys might like to come along." Keely told them looking hopeful, "That is if you already don't have any plans."

"Gosh I would die to go, but how terribly expensive it would be," Via had stopped eating all together and was now thinking about this. Phil kicked Owen under the table, causing him to jump.

"Yeah it is, but-" Phil started and then gave Owen a "you know" look. It took Owen a few seconds but then he nodded his head and looked at Via.

"V, I kind of made some extra cash while filming that movie while I was gone, so I'd be more then happy to treat you to Italy." Owen smiled and was surprised when Via wrapped her arms around him and laughed.

"Oh Owen that would be amazing!" For a moment it looked like Via was about to kiss Owen, but then after realizing that Phil and Keely were sitting across from them she pulled away but kept smiling at him.

"So you got a place down in Rome booked for the week?" Owen asked Phil.

"Yup, it's a townhouse type of the thing that overlooks all of the city so it should be pretty amazing," Phil smiled at them.

"I had no idea you had that kind of money Philip," Via said, now nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I have my ways," Phil squeezed Keely's hand and she smiled at him. She was so beautiful she was glowing, so it was true, pregnancy does make a woman glow. Keely's face hinted that she was thinking about a certain thing and she looked Phil up and down. Phil had to send her a silent look telling her that she could wait until after the movie.

"Wow, um guys a movie I think is out of the question, I need to go talk to my parents and oh gosh get ready," Via stood up and drank down the rest of her Fruit punch.

"Yeah totally, I need to go make some arrangements, Via can I take you home?"

"Of course Owen," Via smiled the way Keely always smiled at Phil; even before they realized their feelings for each other.

"You guys call us ok?" Keely called to them.

"Totally we will," Via and Owen waved good bye and saw themselves out.

"Well that went awesome," Phil smiled and took out his Wizard making himself a steak.

"It did but Phil…there's one problem." Keely pouted.

"What's that sweetie?"

"Well I now need a jumbo sized tub of popcorn and a caffeine free beverage along with some Ju-Ju-bees," Keely sulked.

"Then it looks like I'm going to go to the store to get you some popcorn-"

"No Phil it has got to be from the Cinemas,"

"You have to be kidding,"

"Phil…please?" Keely batted her eyelashes and rubbed her belly.

"Well when you ask like that, of course. Alright so I'm off to get you what you need from the movies and then I'm going to make a stop at Blockbuster Video to rent some DVD's. I was thinking along the lines of 'Just married' and 'Look who's talking 1, 2 and 3."

"Phil… I love you." Keely got up and kissed him.

"I love you too Keel,"

…………………………………………….

"Dude, I saw the DVD first," A scruffy looking guy in his 20's said as he and Phil grabbed for the 'Just Married' DVD at the same time.

"Well sorry dude, but my girlfriend is pregnant and if I don't rent this movie then there will be tears," Phil explained, not letting go of his side of the DVD.

"Wow that is like such a sad story…but seriously dude I saw it first," The guys red shaggy hair ran down to his shoulders and he was sporting a pair of black framed glasses.

"Why would you want to rent this when there's…?" Phil looked around and grabbed the special edition of Desperate Housewives DVD season 1.

"Dude, I'm not watching Teri Hatcher, now just give me the DVD and walk away slowly,"

"No." Phil stood his ground.

"No?" The guy asked looking like he was trying to keep his cool.

"No, I am not moving from where I'm standing until the store closes," Phil pulled on the DVD and as he did this the scruffy guy did the same. Grasping tighter to the DVD Phil clenched his jaw, "Don't make me get a manager," Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Dude, are you sure that you're not the one that's pregnant?" The guy gave one last tug on the DVD to Phil's horror he won. The guy rolled his eyes and Phil thought fast, he took out his Wizard and replicated the DVD. The scruffy guy stopped for a moment as this happened. Phil went to get the other movies and went to the check outs.

"I could have sworn that I just checked this DVD out," The girl at the desk said scratching her head.

"Oh yeah some of your movie things have two behind them, even if they aren't new release," Phil said handing her his card.

"Oh…well I'm new so-"

"Well now you know," Phil smiled and paid for the DVD's as fast as he could and left. His next stop was the movies, since he didn't want the popcorn to get cold and he seemed to have trouble at the front.

"Where do you think you're going?" A short balding man asked Phil as he went up to the doors.

"I'm going inside," Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your ticket?"

"Oh I'm not seeing a movie, I just need to buy a jumbo thing of popcorn and a soda, oh and some Ju-Ju-Bees."

"A likely story," the man folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm so serious man; I just need to head in and head out…that easy." Phil started for the door, but the man blocked him.

"Afraid I can't let that happen Son."

"So what your saying is that I have to buy a ticket for a night time show just so I can buy concession items," Phil huffed.

"Basically yes, it's illegal to let you in without a ticket,"

"That is a blatant lie."

"Son you could go in and pretend to get concessions but really got to one of the movies."

"Why would I do that when I've got a pregnant girlfriend at home!"

"You can try every tale on me, but you'll only be wasting your time."

"Fine," Phil wiped out his wallet and looked at the man while going over to the woman at the ticket counter.

"Sir Hello, would you like to sign up for our Rewards system, free movies free popcorn, all you have to do is-"

"I just need a ticket," Phil said blandly.

"Just one, ok, and to what show?"

"Any show."

"Um sir you need to specify for box office reasons,"

"Pick one that you would see,"

"Well that new horror flick is awesome, but I need to see you're ID."

"You have got to be joking me."

"Well the only other movie that you can get a ticket for is "Froggy went a courtin'." Phil cringed at hearing this but nodded for the girl to do it and she did, "Enjoy your show sir!"

"Right," Phil rolled his eyes, stuck the ticket in the mans face.

"Why hello sir, welcome to our cinemas, hope you enjoy your show." The balding man said as if he had never spoken to Phil in his life.

"Thanks." Phil said sarcastically and he made his way into the theatre. After waiting for about 10 minutes at the concessions stand, he got what he needed and left the building, "Told you I only needed concessions." Phil muttered to the man. The man didn't say anything, but Keely did when Phil told her what had happened to him. In fact she was laughing at him when he was done telling her everything that happened to him.

"Phil I love you," Keely snorted.

"I love you too, obviously." Phil threw out the Froggy went a courtin' ticket stub."

"Wow, now I kind of wish I had gone."

"No, if you had gone we would have ended up going actually see the movie about a frog that marries a mouse."

"Thanks for doing what you did Phil, it shows me that you're going to be a great father," Phil laid her head onto his chest and he put a hand through Keely's locks.

"I hope you're right Keel, I plan on being the best everything to you and Chloe."

"I can't wait to go to Rome," Keely smiled.

"Same here,"

**Ok so what happened to Phil when he was out… I had to write that in. It was too priceless, next chapter get ready for some Rome! And… another sweet surprise I have in store.**


	9. About time

**AN: I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed chapter 8! And I am sooooo sorry for the longest wait ever. I am in with a play so it's been taking up all my free time. I've been having to write down this chapter on paper with anything I can find. But now I can take a long breathe and sit here and update for you guys. Once again I am soooo sorry for the wait. I had no idea how or actually I had forgotten how strenuous theatre can be.**

It was about an hour before Keely and Phil were supposed to leave for Rome and Keely was nowhere to be found.

"Mom have you seen Keely? She said that she was going for a walk a little while ago and she's still not back." Phil asked his mother who was apparently having problems with her Dress-Me hoop.

"What was that honey?" Barbara asked, in a medieval outfit.

"Dad messing around with the hoop again?" Phil asked, trying to not laugh at his mother's hair.

"Yes Phil but I'll deal with your father later, what did you ask me before?"

"Keely, having you seen her? She was supposed to be back a little while ago."

"I'm sure she's fine Phil, she's just getting into the Trimester when all pregnant women want to do is walk or clean or something, it's called nesting." Barbara lifted the hoop over her head and dropped it. Phil cracked up when his mother's outfit changed to a circus clown.

"I should probably go call a few people," Phil said leaving his mother alone before she started screaming.

"Phil," Keely smiled opening the front door, her belly poking out more then it had the day before.

"Keel, I was worried sick, why are you smiling?"

"Guess who I found!" Keely squealed, she opened the door further and Phil's eyes dropped down to a dog that was known as Max, he had become close to Keely and Phil when they had opened a business called Doggy Day Care way back in ninth grade.

"Max!" Phil pulled out his wizard and turned the interpretation function on.

"Phil! Oh man you wouldn't believe what I've been through the last week! I had puppies, well I didn't have puppies that cute little poodle down the lane did, she was the one who had my puppies. I was out looking for some garbage when I came across Keely!"

"Max where's your master?" Phil asked, scratching Max behind the ear.

"What no congratulations max? Heh, see if I congratulate you when you have your puppy," Max walked in and hopped onto the couch and scratched his ear.

"Do you have fleas!" Phil exclaimed.

"I'm being treated,"

"Phil I saw the puppies, their so cute," Keely batted her eyelashes and Phil was forced to look away from Max and look at Keely.

"Keel, we can't get a puppy! We're having a baby," Phil pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right… I wonder if your parents want a puppy," Keely inquired innocently.

"If there were any people I'd want my only son to go to it's you guys," Max told Phil, hopping down from the couch.

"Fine Max, I'll talk to my parents about it, now shouldn't you be on your way to getting something?"

"Oh right, right well Keely you know where to find me and the wife, Phil I'll see ya later."

"Bye Max!" Phil smiled.

"Muwah!" Keely kneeled down and gave Max a kiss on the nose and he chuckled.

"Aw gosh, if I was a human I would be blushing right now." And with that Max left the house and Keely closed the door. She noticed the look on Phil's face and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Phil." Keely said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

"It's ok; you didn't do it on purpose. So we've got an hour before we depart for Italy, how did you want to kill that time?"

"I was thinking of taking a shower," Keely smiled suggestively.

"Keely, my mom is in the kitchen," Phil blushed.

"Oh come on, I'm pregnant…they can't expect us to not have sex."

"That is very true." Phil agreed.

"Just set the Wizard thingy to singing in the shower," Keely winked at him and they raced up the stairs.

………………………………..

The trip to Italy was just as Phil expected, Keely was having the time of her life looking down at the scenery and telling Chloe everything she was seeing.

"I know that she doesn't understand what I'm saying but she can hear us and it helps her figure out that we're her parents," Keely said to Phil. Phil smiled at this and looked for a place to land the Skayak. He eyed an open courtyard behind their hotel and landed.

"So what do you think?" Phil asked Keely as he helped her off of the Skayak.

"Phil…its…" Keely became speechless and then turned to Phil. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'll take that as a positive answer," Phil smiled and returned the kiss, Keely began to run her hands through Phil's hair, then Phil remembered the Skayak and gently pulled away from Keely to make it a tiny ball again.

"Phil Diffy I love you so much," Keely wrapped her arms around Phil's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Phil breathed in the scent of lavender that Keely's hair gave off and closed his eyes.

"We should get to the Flower Blossom," Phil said after a few moments.

"It isn't far is it?" Keely asked, putting a hand on her belly.

"Not at all, we are right behind it," Phil took Keely's free hand and they walked the lighted stone way that was lined with rosebushes, "Hold on," Phil stopped walking and studied the roses and when he found the most beautiful one he picked it and handed it to Keely.

"Could this get any better?" Keely asked smelling the rose and closing her eyes.

"It hasn't even started Keel, now come on." Phil placed his hand over Keely's that laid on her stomach and he felt Chloe kick his hand.

"I love when she does that," Phil leaned down and kissed Keely's stomach where Chloe was still moving around, "Hey in there Chloe, you can kick me all you want to baby," Phil kissed Chloe's tiny foot that was poking out and then took Keely's hand.

"You know Phil, she is that one in my stomach," Keely teased as Phil opened the front door to the Flower Blossom for Keely, she thanked him and stepped through into a lobby that was light mostly be candlelight.

"Welcome to the Flower Blossom, I presumed that you are Mr. and Mrs. Phil Diffy," The man at the front desk smiled at them. Keely opened her mouth to answer but she just blushed. Phil smiled happily and nodded.

"That's us, reservations for four, but two separate suites," Phil told the man.

"Ah yes I see the note right here, my name is Paolo and if there is anything at all you need, please do not hesitate to ask, here are your keys and everything is all set Mr. Diffy just the way you requested."

"Thank you Paolo," Phil smiled and took Keely's hand and led her to the elevator.

"This place is amazing Phil," Keely smiled as they rode all the way up to the top floor.

"Anything for you and Chloe Keel," Phil led her to their suite and he opened the door. He heard Keely gasp when she saw the candle lit living room, there was a small kitchen to their right and a small dining table, but it was the display of candles, and roses that led to the bedroom that caught Keely's eye.

"Phil, is that champagne?" Keely asked pointing to a bottle chilling on ice inside the bedroom.

"No no, sparkling white grape juice," Phil closed the door and followed Keely into the bedroom and helped her down onto the bed. The bed was glittered with pink and red rose petals and Phil could see that Keely was mesmerized.

"A toast," Phil said, opening the bottle and pouring some liquid in two wine glasses. He handed one to Keely and she smiled up at him, "This is to you Keely, I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my world without you, or the beautiful little girl growing inside of you," Phil leaned down and kissed Keely, she tasted of strawberries and after he pulled away Keely held up her own glass, emotional tears filling her eyes.

"And to you Phil, I love you so much, and that love keeps growing and growing every single moment that I'm with you," Keely clinked her glass to Phil's and she drank the whole thing down, hiccupping after she drank it down.

"Keely there's probably something that I should tell you," Phil said, setting his glass down on the bed side table and sitting down next to Keely.

"Yes Phil?"

"Ever since we got here… I've wanted to do something to you," Phil lifted his left hand to Keely's cheek and brought his lips to hers. Keely immediately began to kiss him back, taking in all of him.

"Via and Owen won't be here until tomorrow right?" Keely asked in an out of breathe voice.

"No, so we've got all night and all morning."

"Fabulous, then what are we waiting for?"

"My thoughts exactly," And Phil kissed Keely like there was nothing else in the world he would rather be doing, they made love more times that night then they could count and finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, Chloe dancing in Keely's stomach.

……………………………………………

"Bro, this place is off the hook," Owen said the next day as he, Via, Phil and Keely hung out by the pool.

"Yes it's beautiful," Via put in smiling.

"It is, isn't it?" Keely smiled and rested both of her hands on her stomach.

"How's Chloe?" Owen asked as he ate a scone.

"She's doing great, kicking up a storm and taking over my stomach more and more every day," Keely smiled.

"I can't wait to have children," Via admitted, putting her hand on Keely's stomach and giggling when Chloe kicked it. Phil saw Owen almost choke on his scone but he hid it very well.

"Just wait until you're married," Phil advised, Owen was now looking green.

"Oh of course, but I don't plan to get married for years," Via took a sip of her punch and Phil chuckled as Owen let out a sigh of relief.

"So how long are we staying for?" Via asked.

"Well it was going to be a week, but it isn't like we're made of money," Keely shrugged.

"Oh we're sorry, is it because of us?" Via looked worried.

"I can cover the rest of the week if you want me to," Owen offered.

"No it's ok guys, Phil has a surprise for me when we get home and I'm excited to know what," Keely looked at Phil happily and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Well, Owen asked me to lunch so we should get going," Via stood up and looked at Owen.

"Right, I'm taking her to this little place I saw as we were riding here and Via wanted to check it out so…did you guys want to come?"

"No that's ok, thanks anyways I've already got something planned for lunch," Phil smiled, and Keely looked puzzled.

"Alright, well I guess we'll catch you guys later then, Via?" Owen held out his hand and Via smiled as she took it. They walked off together and Keely sighed happily.

"It was good for them to come along, I think that something's going to happen between those two," Keely smiled removing her sunglasses.

"Definitely, so Keely would you like to escort me upstairs?"

"Oh I thought we were going out to that little Italian place that I saw," Keely shrugged.

"I've got something much better in mind," Phil half smiled and held out his hand.

"Ok," Keely took his hand and they made their way up to their suite finding it in tip top shape.

"Looks like room service was here," Keely pointed out.

"Yup, I order—"

"Lasagna!" Keely gasped and ran to the table.

"I knew you'd like it,"

"Oh my god this bread is to die for," Keely said sitting down and eating a piece of bread after dipping it in olive oil with rosemary.

"Keel I know that you and Chloe are hungry and everything but there's something I need to ask you," Phil said, causing Keely to stop eating and she looked apprehensive.

"Oh my god, are you about to ask me what I think you're about to ask me?" Keely asked quietly. Phil cleared his throat and got down on one knee, "Oh gosh you are going to ask me!" Keely looked like she was about to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Now I've never thought that there would come a day when I met someone who would make my world light up, that gave me a reason to get up in the morning and I never thought that I would meet someone who made my heart go faster and slower at the same time…" Phil took Keely's hand and place it on his heart, "But you Keely Teslow, are the light to my dark days and the sun on my rainy ones. You make me want to announce to the entire world how much I'm in love with you and how you're going to have my baby. Ever since I met you, I knew that I loved you, you were the first girl that I ever loved and you're going to be to the only woman that I will love for the rest of my life, so Keely Teslow, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Phil pulled out a red heart shaped ring holder and opened it, revealing a princess cut diamond on a gold band. Keely was crying tears of joy and she flung her arms around Phil and he gladly accepted.

"A thousand times yes Phil, you are my light on my dark days and the sun on my rainy ones. I loved you the moment I met you too, I want to marry you Phil Diffy and have a family with you,"

"I love you Keely,"

"I love you too," And as the food sat at the table, completely forgotten Phil picked Keely up and carried her into the bedroom, where they made the most passionate love they had ever made, they danced in the sheets and covers of the bed for hours until they were both exhausted.

"Phil?" Keely said softly as they lay in each other's arms.

"Yes Keely?"

"What's my surprise when we get home?"

"Can't tell you…"


	10. An all new us

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay…you're going to find out the surprise in this one **

Keely closed her eyes as she soaked in a lukewarm bubble bath, since she had read that if it was too hot it might harm Chloe. Phil had gone out with Owen to do some guy stuff and Via was supposed to come over in a half an hour for lunch, so Keely was surprised when she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Oh my god!" Keely startled.

"Keely?"

"Via?" Keely got herself out of the tub and wrapped a huge red towel around her body.

"Keely I need to talk to you," Via sounded as if she had been crying and Keely looked at her bath and sighed.

"Ok V, I'll be right out." Keely said, slipping on her robe and came out of the bathroom. Via was sitting on the couch picking at an orange from the fruit basket, "What's going on V?"

"Owen kissed me last night,"

"Oh my god that's awesome!" Keely squealed and felt Chloe kick her, "Sorry sweetie," she told her stomach.

"Not really,"

"But I thought you two liked each other," Keely said sitting down next to Via.

"We do, it just that Owen can really…well he's not very good at…"

"Oh no…he's a bad kisser?"

"The worst!" Via wailed.

"Did you tell him that it sucked?" Keely asked.

"Of course I didn't, I told him that he was really good so now he thinks that how he kisses is really good and I don't know what to do!"

"You can teach him how to kiss," Keely suggested.

"How?"

"You can tell him that he's a good kisser but you want to show him how you like to kiss, so it will be like you kissing him and he won't feel bad," Keely smiled when she eyed a green apple.

"Wow Keel, that's a great idea thanks," Via smiled.

"No problem, now can we go get lunch now I'm starving and so is Chloe,"

"Of course,"

"Ok I'm going to go get changed, be right back."

………………………………………………

The trip ended too soon and Phil and Keely were back at his house watching "Three men and a baby."

"That baby is so cute," Keely said rubbing her belly.

"Not the cutest though," Phil smiled and then stopped when he heard a gagging sound, "Hi Pim."

"Hey big bro, plan on giving up the TV anytime soon?"

"Sorry, we rented a ton of DVD's," Phil muttered turning up the volume.

"Well Bradley is coming over and I don't think that it would be appropriate for me to watch it with him in my room," Pim hinted.

"Maybe she's right Phil; we can always go up to your room." Keely suggested.

"Or… you could always go next-" but Phil put a hand over Pim's mouth before she could finish, he sent Pim a look and she nodded in understanding, "Tell you what I'm going to let you and my brother talk," Pim then turned to Phil and held up her hand, "You've got five minutes, use them wisely," Then Pim disappeared upstairs.

"What's going on Phil?" Keely asked looking worried.

"I wasn't going to tell you until everything was all done and stuff but…come with me Keely," Phil held out his hand and Keely took it happily. Phil led her outside and down his walkway.

"Where are we going Phil?" Keely asked.

"Home," Phil stopped in front of the huge Victorian house that stood next to the Diffy's.

"No way are you serious!" Keely squealed.

"Mr. Hacket said that ever since he won the lottery he's not worried about rent right now and he's willing to cover everything for a year, he said I always was his favorite student." Phil smiled.

"No way Phil, there's got to be a catch," Keely looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Phil struggled with it and then sighed.

"Ok he wants us to name Chloe after him,"

"His name is Neil," Keely pointed out.

"That's why I told him that when we have a boy we'll name it after him," Phil smiled and led Keely up to the porch.

"Wait, you want to have another kid?"

"Well eventually." Phil answered.

"So when we do, are we really going to name it Neil?"

"God no, middle name maybe," Phil shrugged, "Now do you want to see the house?"

"Yes!" Keely squealed and she gasped when Phil opened the front door. The house wasn't completely furnished yet, but the living room was already set up and so was the kitchen and dining room.

"It helps being from the future and having money from that time," Phil mused, "Because in this time everything is cheaper."

"Phil… I can't believe this, we have a house… we have our own place!"

"Yup and if you will follow me upstairs I will show you the bedrooms, there are three." Phil took her hand and led her up the stairs and she gasped when she saw the nursery.

"Phil, you're painting the nursery?" Keely asked, looking at him in surprise, "Why not use the Wizard?"

"Mr. Hacket likes to come over every day and have lunch so I have to do certain things the old fashioned way," Phil admitted.

"Well that sucks, where's our bedroom?" Keely asked smiling at Phil.

"Our bedroom is right here…" Phil opened a white door and flipped the light switch on, but nothing happened. He kept flipping it but there was not light, "What on earth?"

"Maybe the light bulb is out," Keely suggested. Phil took out his Wizard and pointed it into the room and then said to the Wizard, "Fix light bulb," The Wizard went to work and then Keely could see the room. There was a huge king sized cast iron bed with tall posts and Keely fell onto the bed in bliss.

"You like it?" Phil asked.

"Like it Phil? I love it," Keely gestured for Phil to join her on the bed. He did so and Keely pulled his lips to hers and she kissed him.

"So you're happy?"

"Yes, you have made me the happiest girl in the entire world, really and truly Phil. I think though that we need to christen the house if you know what I mean,"

"Oh yes I totally agree,"

………………………………………….

A month later Keely and Phil were finally finished settling into their house and they had invited Via and Owen for dinner.

"Phil?" Keely asked coming into the kitchen with a washcloth over her nose due to the fumes of the cooking chicken.

"What's up?"

"Am I getting bigger?" Keely asked and Phil studied her, "You're not supposed to look at me before you answer! You're supposed to say, 'Keely you're still hot'." Keely pouted.

"Oh, then Keely you're still hot," Phil shrugged.

"Now you're just saying that because I told you to," Keely muttered and then went over to the backdoor that led to their lit up patio and stuck her head out the door, "God I wish certain smells didn't make me feel so sick,"

"Me too," Phil said honestly.

"So let's see I'm due in three months and all I want to do is clean, clean, and clean, that dirty spot on the floor, I have to clean it. Silver! I can polish the silver!" Keely said excitedly.

"Keels, we don't have silver," Phil told her.

"I have to clean something!" Keely sighed.

"Straighten the DVD's." Phil suggested.

"Did it,"

"Put them in alphabetical order,"

"Did it,"

"What about the bookcase?" Phil asked, turning off the stove, he had gotten so used to cooking ever since Keely got pregnant that he started to enjoy it.

"Now that I didn't do!" Keely left where she was and went over to the dining room that was left of the kitchen.

"You know Via and Owen should be here pretty soon,"

"So?"

"It might take a little while to take all of the books off and then rearrange them again," Phil earned him a look.

"I don't care; I have got to do something." Keely started on the bookcase and just as she was getting to the J's the doorbell rang, "I got it!" She cried out and ran to the door.

"Hey Keels, brought you and Chloe something," Owen held out a baby basket that was filled with tons of things for newborns.

"Aw, thank you Owen."

"So what's cooking?" Via asked, giving Keely a hug.

"Chicken," Keely made a face.

"I thought you liked chicken." Via told her.

"I do, I just can't stomach the process it is to cook it." Keely shrugged and led them into the kitchen, thankful that the fumes were gone.

"Hey guys, I hope that you're hungry," Phil said looking at them.

"We're starving," Owen admitted.

"Yes starving,"

"Well the table is set and Keely if you'll take the water pitcher to the table please," Phil gave Keely a kiss and then handed her the pitcher of water. Keely, Owen and Via went into the dining room and took their seats. Phil had already put everything else but the chicken out on the table. He came into the dining room and served a piece to everyone, he gave Keely two.

"Your home is amazing," Via said, "and so is this chicken," she said to Phil after taking a bite.

"Thanks," Phil smiled and they started to talk about Phil's up and coming eighteenth birthday and what they planned on doing. It was right before dessert when Keely jumped in pain.

"What's wrong!" Phil was immediately by her side.

"Pain, ouch," Keely felt her stomach tighten and pain shot through to her lower back.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Owen asked.

"No, we'll just go to the hospital," Phil blew out the candles that had been burning and helped Keely up.

"Oh my god!" Keely started to cry and Phil hurried to find his car keys.

"Let's take my car man," Owen said pulling out his car keys.

"Alright, Keely I want you to breathe ok? Breathe and whatever you do please don't curse me out for doing this to you,"

"I don't know if I can do that last one," Keely sobbed.

**Sorry that his chapter was so short, I wanted to give you guys something. Will be updating soon.**


	11. Chloe

**AN: My god I am soooo sorry for that wait. My life has been hella crazy and I've been under the weather, in fact I'm still under the weather  But I forced myself to get in front of the computer to give you guys an update. I hope you enjoy it! So here you go!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and once again sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

"Phil it hurts so badly," Keely sobbed as Owen revved up his engine so that the car would go faster.

"I know sweetie, I know, just hang in there ok?" Phil took Keely's hand and then placed his other hand gently on her belly. Keely squeezed Phil's hand harder then Phil ever thought was possible, but he put his pain aside while Keely breathed through another contraction.

"Oh crap," Owen suddenly said causing three passengers to look at him.

"Please tell me that that was a moment of turrets and nothing serious." Keely growled through her teeth.

"Detour up ahead, we might not get to the hospital as soon as we thought," Owen honked his horn as if that would help cars to start moving again. But all he received were hand gestures from people and others honking their own horns.

"But I'm not due for another three months, how can this be happening?" Keely started to cry again and Phil wrapped his arms around her. After about five minutes of Phil and Via comforting Keely and then after a few minutes of Owen yelling out of his window to let the detour people know what was going on, Phil broke the silence.

"Anyone in the mood for a car game?" Phil joked and was happy to get a smile out of Keely.

"I wish I was," Keely rolled her eyes at him.

"Finally, we're moving," Owen started his car and they made their way to the Pickford Mercy Hospital.

"Ok I'm going to drop you guys off here and go find a parking spot," Owen told them.

"I'm going to go get a wheelchair," Via was immediately out of the car and someone had left one outside so Phil helped Keely into it.

"Why hello there, what can help you with?" The nurse at the front desk asked in a too cheery of a voice.

"I'm not due for another three months, but I started getting sharp pains and cramps about thirty minutes ago," Keely clenched her teeth as another cramp took a hold of her, "Oh my god it hurts, I feel like I'm being pushed through a strainer, a sharp one,"

"Who's your doctor and what is your name?" Then nurse asked as she got out some paperwork.

"Oh, my name is Keely Teslow and my doctor is Allen Gregory," Keely breathed in and out as he stomach relaxed for a minute from tightening.

"Let me pull up your record, just take a seat and we'll call your name," The woman turned away from Keely and started looking through an outdated National Geographic magazine. Keely was insulted, Phil started to push the wheelchair to the waiting area, but Keely stopped him by putting her feet on the ground.

"What is it Keel?" Phil asked, Via had gone to meet Owen so they were able to talk about the fact that Chloe might be early due to the fact that she was a half future baby.

"I am not going to sit in the waiting area, I'm in pain and I need it stopped." Keely awkwardly stood up from the wheelchair and with the help from Phil hobbled back over to the nurse's station, "Excuse me?" Keely said loudly and the nurse looked up from her chair.

"Yes?"

"Ok, I don't think you understand the state of my situation… I'm going to have a baby ok? Do you really want me to have it right in the middle of the waiting area floor? Perhaps my water could break and I could get you to personally clean it up." Keely stared daggers at the nurse and then clenched her teeth down as another contraction hit.

"You said that you were three months early, correct?" The nurse was reluctant to put down her magazine but did so.

"Even more reason to get me the doctor."

"They are probably Braxton Hicks contractions, perfectly normal. Besides, even if you were in labor we would still send you home if you weren't dilating fast enough." The nurse explained to Keely. Phil's hand was once again used as a stress relief.

"Look lady, have you called the doctor or haven't you?"

"DR. Gregory is on his way, right now he is delivering."

"Can't he quicken the process?" Keely fanned her face as a hot flash came over her.

"Uh…it's pretty much out of his control Miss Teslow, now if you will sit down…" The nurse gave Keely a stern look and then looked at Phil who forced a crooked smile and then pulled Keely way from the front desk.

"This is awful; can't they at least give me something for the pain?" Keely cried out, she was now holding onto the arms of the uncomfortable chair she was in and Phil was grateful for his hand getting a break.

"Maybe the nurse is right Keels, maybe it is false labor." Phil sat down next to Keely and put his arms around her.

"No, it can't be, I know my body and it wants the baby out." Just as Keely said this it looked as if she had peed on herself and a little boy in the waiting area cried out, "Ew, Mommy look that lady wet her pants!"

"Keely?" Phil asked.

"I think my water just broke Phil, no actually I know it just broke." Keely doubled over in mire pain and Phil ran to the nurse's station.

"Ok for real, her water just broke." Phil told the nurse, who was now talking to another nurse that looked much older and much nicer.

"This is the guy I was telling you about," Then younger nurse told the new one and then walked out of the nurse's station.

"Don't forget a mop!" Phil call out to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him and then looked at the older nurse.

"You must forgive Pauline, she's not much of a people person but she's leaving us. Shame," The older nurse walked out of the station and looked at Phil expectantly, "Show me where she is," She then turned towards a man in blue scrubs, "Hey Joey I need you to contact obstetrics and let them know that we've got a patient coming up,"

"Thank you so much, uh," Phil looked at her name tag, "Maggie,"

"Not a problem dear, now where's your wife?"

"Phil!" Keely screamed and Phil led the way to Keely and then smiled at the fact that Maggie called Keely his wife, he liked the sound of that.

"I'm here Keels, and with a nurse,"

"Oh thank god, thank god." Keely had tears running down her cheeks and was holding onto her stomach.

"Sit honey, I'm taking you up to delivery," Maggie held out a wheelchair and Phil helped Keely into it.

"Don't leave me Phil, stay with me please I can't do this without you." Keely looked up at Phil and he kissed her softly. He was about to mention Via and Owen, but just as he opened his mouth to say something Owen and Via came in through the Emergency sliding doors.

"Keely! How is she?" Via asked Phil and then looked at the nurse.

"We're moving her up to floor eight, are you two family?" Maggie asked as she started to push Keely.

"We're friends,"

"Follow me," Maggie said and she led the way up to the eighth floor.

"Phil!" Pim kept knocking on the door of her brother's new house and was beginning to get impatient, "Phil! I know you're in there, your car is outside," Then feeling stupid Pim realized that the door was probably unlocked so she opened it and walked into Phil and Keely's two story house. It smelled of Lavender and prepared food, "Keely? Phil? Hello?" Pim started to walk around the whole first story and then came to a halt when she saw the dining room table set and food on it that was sitting untouched. Pim felt worry build up inside her and before checking upstairs she ran back to her own house and called for her parents, "Mom! Dad!"

"Pim?" Lloyd asked from upstairs.

"Something's wrong! Phil and Keely aren't at their house,"

"Oh honey they're at the hospital, Keely's gone into labor," Barbara appeared with her shoes on and she was looking for her purse.

"And you couldn't take the time to let me know this?" Pim asked.

"Pim they just called, you weren't here," Barbara told her and then looked as if she were in deep thought.

"Mom your purse is in the kitchen," Pim said, running up the stairs to her room so she could get dressed in going out clothes. Just as she was putting her hair up she heard her dad got downstairs and then for a few seconds silence, Pim only paid attention when she heard the front door slam close.

"Hey!" Pim cried out, leaving her hair in a messy bun. She could hear her parents starting the car and then just as she got to the front door and opened it her parents had already sped off. Feeling completely hurt, Pim closed the front door and thought for a moment. She picked up the blue cordless phone and called Bradley.

"Hey babe what's going on?"

"Could you take me to the hospital? Keely went into labor and my parents totally ditched me."

"But Keely isn't due for another three months,"

"Well remember the whole future thing?"

"Yeah…"

"Well in the future pregnancies only last for four months,"

"Weird,"

"So can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take me!"

"Oh yeah of course, I'll be right there."

"Thank you," And Pim ran back upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Your mom is here Keels, your dad couldn't make it and my parents are here. Pim will be here when she can, you're doing great sweetheart," Phil put his hand on her forehead and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"It hurts Phil, it hurts so bad,"

"Do you want an epidural? It isn't too late to get one," Phil told her.

"Actually it is, she's dilated to seven already." A nurse named Hannah said, sounding amazed.

"That's impossible," Phil said, "right?"

"Well it's certainly not usual, but it can happen. Based on how fast this labor is going you two are going to be parents within an hour," Hannah smiled and told them that she was going to get the doctor.

"Did you hear that Keely? Chloe's going to be here soon,"

"Is she going to be ok?" Keely asked in a worried voice.

"She's going to be great, ok?" Phil kissed Keely's forehead and allowed her to squeeze his hand.

"Mr. Diffy and Ms. Teslow, ready to have a baby today?" Doctor Gregory asked walking in with gloves on and a mask.

"Is she going to be ok?" Keely asked.

"Well due to the ultrasound we did and her fetal monitor she seems to be a healthy end of term baby, we must have gotten the dates mixed or something." Dr. Gregory shrugged.

"Oh god, ouch!" Cried out and Dr. Gregory studied Keely and sighed.

"Keely, you're already dilating to eight,"

"I know I can feel it!"

"You've heard of the transition period right?" Dr. Gregory asked as he pulled up a stool to sit on. Nurses on pink scrubs shuffled around to get supplies.

"I read about it, yes."

"You can do this,"

"No…no I can't, I can't do this! Oh my god, Phil I can't do this," Keely startled to tremble and breathe rapidly.

"Yes you can, you can do this. It's normal to feel this way, just breathe,"

"Alright Keely you're ready to deliver," Dr. Gregory said.

"What?" Phil and Keely asked.

"Someone get a rope for Ms. Teslow to pull on as she pushes,"

Keely pushed for almost an hour and then laughed when she heard baby Chloe crying her lungs out.

"Congratulations you now have a healthy beautiful baby girl," Doctor Gregory suctioned Chloe's lungs and then handed her to Keely. Keely was crying tears of joy and Phil was as well.

"I'm going to clean her off and get measurements," A nurse smiled and Keely reluctantly let the nurse take Chloe a few feet away to be tended to.

"We did it Keel, we had a baby," Phil kissed Keely on the mouth and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's perfect," Keely gushed when Chloe was handed back to her, "Phil, do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Phil smiled and took Chloe delicately out of Keely's arms and smiled bigger as a pair of honey golden eyes stared up at him, "Hey Chloe, its daddy," Phil held her closer to him and touched his nose against Chloe's and she made a baby grunt making Phil and Keely laugh. Chloe then started to turn her head to the side and started sucking on her fingers.

"She's hungry, better hand her over to me." Keely smiled and Phil kissed Chloe's cheek and then gave her to Keely.

"Why don't you go tell everyone? She should be nursing for a while," Keely smiled and Phil nodded.

"Sounds good, I love you Keely,"

"I love you too Phil,"

"Same goes for you Chloe," Phil kissed Keely's lips and then kissed Chloe's cheek.

"How is she?" Barbara asked standing immediately. Keely's mom Mandy had been on her cell phone, but once she saw Phil walk out she hung up immediately and stood as well. Lloyd, Pim, Bradley, Via and Owen stood up and all eyes were on Phil.

"Keely is great, Chloe is a perfect 8 pounds 2 ounces."

"How can that be though? She's three months early," Mandy looked completely dumbfounded.

"Um, Mrs. Teslow there's something that you should know," Phil started to say, but then caught his parents' eyes and he stopped himself.

"Yes Phil?"

"Uh…Keely and I kept the baby thing a secret until she was three months along." Phil received thumbs up from his father.

"Oh, well ok. So when can we meet our grand-daughter?" Mandy asked.

"Uh, Keely's nursing Chloe right now so it should be about a half an hour."

"Oh I can't wait to see her." Barbara squealed.

"Mr. Diffy?" Hannah stuck her head out of Keely's delivery room and Phil and Lloyd both said, "Yes?"

"Oh I mean the younger one," Hannah smiled.

"Right, of course," Lloyd flushed a little and Phil went over to Hannah.

"Yes?"

"Um, first off let me tell you how lucky you are to have a beautiful baby girl, there's just one thing that we're concerned about."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Phil felt his chest tighten.

"Well… you see… your daughter has only four toes on her feet." Hannah didn't expect Phil to smile at this news but she smiled nervously.

"That's not a problem, who knows… maybe one day everyone will only have four toes." Phil smiled at her and Hannah nodded, and then went back into the delivery room. Phil stood there for a moment pondering how his new life as a father was going to be and how he couldn't wait to take Chloe to the movies and then one day… to the future.

THE END….or is it just the BEGINNING?


	12. The Wedding

**AN: You guyz are awesome! And I decided to write a chapter to end this story perfectly, I hope you guys are happy with it! Let me know!**

**Here you go **

Phil and Keely finished school, with the help from their parents and benefits that helped them with getting Chloe to daycare and going on to college. When Chloe was a few months old they got married at the Pickford courthouse, but planned on having a wedding when Chloe was old enough to be the flower girl. Keely worked at the local news station as an anchor woman and Phil had gotten a job at a nice law firm which shocked everyone, since he didn't have to go to school for the whole time. His skills had exceeded the criteria allowing him to graduate at the age of twenty five. Time had gone by so quickly, Pim was going to school to be a judge, not a lawyer. She said that she would rather dominate everything… Lloyd and Barbara took trips back to the future ever now and then, Phil and Keely even accompanied them on Holidays so that Phil's future family could meet Chloe and see her. It was a quiet Saturday when Chloe was about to turn eight years old, she was over at her friend Danielle's house as Keely sipped her coffee and looked through a magazine of "Bride."

"You're up early," Phil said walking into the kitchen and giving Keely a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what we talked about last night," Keely looked distraught and Phil poured himself a cup of coffee after refilling Keely's mug.

"The wedding…or telling Chloe why she has four toes?" Phil sighed and sat down next to Keely grabbing the morning newspaper.

"We've got to tell her Phil, her friends think that it's cool which is good for her I guess but she keeps asking why it only takes you a second to get dressed and it's horrible suspicious that dinner is always ready within minutes. Phil I cannot take lying to her like this," Keely put a hand on her forehead and looked at Phil.

"Keel, she's young enough to let it slip to one of her friends and then the government will find out and don't look at me like that,"

"You know that you are starting to sound like your father," Keely smiled slightly and Phil acted offended.

"Now that was just mean,"

"Will you go pick Chloe up so we can talk to her?" Keely asked closing her magazine.

"Sure, sure she's probably ready to come home anyways," Phil got up and kissed Keely and she smiled.

"I can't wait to marry you Phil…I mean with all of the flowers and stuff,"

"Same here, I'll be right back." Phil kissed Keely one more time and then grabbed his keys. Danielle's house was only a few blocks away and Phil got out of his car and went up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and Alison, Danielle's mother answered the door.

"Phil! Hi, we weren't expecting you this early,"

"Oh well with the wedding coming up and everything, Keely and I wanted to get Chloe fitted for her dress."

"Of course, Chloe honey your dad is here!" Alison called and Phil heard footsteps running down the stairs and a little girl jumped up into Phil's arms and he laughed.

"Daddy, you're here early," Chloe kissed her father on the cheek and he ruffled her hair.

"Mommy wants you home for a little while, you get to pick out a dress today." Phil told her as Alison went to get Chloe's backpack.

"Yay! I love shopping," Chloe smiled showing off her perfect smile, it was a miniature of Keely's.

"Bye Chloe! By Chloe's daddy," Danielle bounced by the door and then ran upstairs.

"Bye!" Chloe waved and held onto her backpack. Phil got her buckled up and took Chloe home, she had his eyes, but had Keely's sleek hair that was a strawberry blonde.

"Daddy?" Chloe said as Phil made a turn at the stop sign.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you and mommy going to tell me why I have four toes yet or what?" Chloe asked she was advanced for seven years old so Phil wasn't surprised at her persistence.

"You were just lucky I guess, I mean who needs a pinkie toe anyway?" Phil asked her and she gave him a roll of the eyes look that he got a lot from Keely.

"Dad, luck is finding a dollar on the sidewalk, not having four toes on each foot. I'm a freak!"

"Hey, you are not a freak and who told you that?" Phil pulled into their driveway and Chloe sighed.

"No one told me that, it's just that every other kid has five toes…"

"I've shown you mine, I have four toes," Phil told her.

"Dad you know that doesn't count! You're my dad," Chloe got herself out of the car and Phil followed her into the house.

"Mom, dad won't tell me why I have four toes!" Chloe called out dropping her backpack by the coat rack.

"What honey?" Keely called from the kitchen. Phil followed Chloe into the kitchen and watched her hop into Keely's lap.

"Should we tell her?" Keely looked up at Phil and he nodded.

"I knew it! We're aliens right? We left our land because our resources had grown short and we couldn't survive on our own planet so we had to come here!" Chloe exclaimed and Phil and Keely chuckled at her idea.

"Even though that is a great guess sweetie, that's not it; um sweetie what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you and you're going to want to tell all of your friends but you can't ok? Only Grandma Mandy and Grandpa Eric and every other family member know, but we cannot tell anyone or… something bad could happen."

"Ok Dad… could you just tell me and get it over with?" Chloe asked still sitting on Keely's lap.

"Honey do you understand what your daddy is telling you? That you have got to keep this secret and I know that we told you that secrets are important to keep and some secrets are important to tell if something bad is happening. But this is one of these cross your heart secrets." Keely told Chloe and the little girl nodded and look up at Phil. Phil took a seat next to his wife and daughter.

"Chloe, Daddy's from the future. As well as Grandma Barb, Grandpa Lloyd and Aunt Pim, we rented a time machine a long time ago before you were born. Your mommy and me met, fell in love and then had you. The reason we all have four toes is because where I came from people only need four toes."

"I knew it was weird that we would get into the old RV and then all of the sudden we were somewhere else," was all Chloe said.

"So you're ok with this?" Keely asked Chloe hugging her closely.

"Ok with it? I'm awesome with it! This is so cool! My dad is from the future!" Chloe bounced off of Keely's lap and threw her arms around Phil, "I have the coolest dad ever!" Chloe kissed Phil on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're happy Chloe," Phil kissed Chloe's head and she giggled.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I cross my heart," Chloe smiled.

"Thank you," Phil said to her and he and Keely exchanged a look of happiness.

"Now can I go get a pretty dress for the wedding?"

"Yes honey, let's go get you a pretty dress," Keely stood up and picked up Chloe and tickled her causing the little girl to laugh in joy.

"I love you Mommy,"

"I love you too Chloe,"

"Daddy, I love you,"

"I love you more," Phil said tickling her.

"Hehe, ok fine."

It didn't take long for Chloe to pick out a dress that she loved and a few weeks later Keely found herself pacing in the back of St. Lawrence's church. Via was off getting Keely some water and Pim was doing her nails last minute.

"You look scared." Pim said blowing on her nails.

"Hello, this is my wedding day Pim." Keely sighed, fighting the urge to not bite her nails.

"Relax Keel, you guys are already married." Pim put a comforting hand on Keely's shoulder and Keely breathed in and out, in and out.

"There weren't hundreds of people there when Phil and I got married the first time." Keely felt like she was going to be sick.

"You're not going to get sick are you? Because to ruin that dress would be-"

"Not helping Pim," Keely sent her a forced smile and Pim got the hint. Via hurried in through the door and handed Keely a cup of water and Keely thanked her after gulping it down, "You couldn't have spiked it?"

"Keely!" Via and Pim cried out.

"I was kidding, oh where is Tia? She was supposed to be here about an hour ago and I am getting married in three minutes." Keely gulped down some more water and took a seat.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Tia called out and Keely squealed and hugged her best friend from the ninth grade, "Oh my god Keely you look amazing!"

"Thanks and you look…are you pregnant?" Keely gasped. Tia smiled huge and held up her left hand to show off an engagement ring, "Oh my god Tee! When and why didn't you tell me!"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well wow, mission accomplished, what about your dress?"

"That's why I'm late, I was getting the dress altered, and Seth is going to see Phil."

"I still cannot believe that you ended up with Seth after all of the things we went through in high school," Keely laughed.

"You can't believe it? What about me? I just think it was fate that Seth and I both ended up at NYU together," Tia smiled and then looked at Pim and Via.

"Hey Tia, we met a little while ago on a few occasions," Via gave her a hug and Tia smiled.

"Via right? And Pim… my have you grown up, still the bratty little sister?"

"Not really, I gave that gig up a while ago when I went off to law school."

"Nice," Tia started to get dressed and Keely and Via smiled as Tia showed off her growing belly.

"I wonder if my brother is as nervous as you are Keely." Pim said.

"Nah, Phil's always been the calmer one, I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm happy I'm getting married in front of tons of people, I love this stupid tuxedo and I love these vows that have left my head and have I mentioned how much I love all of these people?" Phil rambled on as Seth handed him a cup of water and Phil wanted to splash it all over his face but knew that it would ruin his Tux.

"I think you're tripping out Bro," Owen said taking a bite of an apple, "Please don't, it will change my mind about asking Via the big question."

"Wait a second," Phil turned to Owen forgetting his anxiety for a moment, "You're planning on asking Via to marry you?"

"Sure am, I'm in love with her Phil, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, that's enough reason right?"

"Congratulations Owen," Phil smiled and Owen chuckled.

"Thanks Phil,"

"That reminds me I didn't tell you two that Tia and I are engaged did I?" Seth spoke up.

"Dude!" Owen cried out happily.

"Wow really Seth?"

"Yup and it looks like I'm going to be a father as well," Seth smiled.

"Get out of town!" Phil playfully shoved Seth.

"Wow, Via and I better get busy," Owen muttered causing Phil and Seth to laugh.

"Not until you guys are ready to give up your life for another human being, don't get me wrong, being a dad is awesome… but you shouldn't have a kid until you're ready." Phil said.

"So true man," Seth help up his water glass and Owen and Phil did the same, "A toast to Phil and Keely and their beautiful daughter Chloe,"

"A toast," Owen smiled.

"Thanks guys," Phil said shyly.

"Honey? Honey are you in here? Oh Lloyd look at him!" Barbara's voice rang out and all three men almost choked on their water.

"Hi Mrs. D," Seth raised his hand.

"Mom what are you doing in here?" Phil asked, but gave her a hug.

"Daddy!" Chloe hopped up into Phil's arms and gave him a sweet hug, "Here's a kiss for luck, not like you need any but it's some of my own Chloe luck," Chloe gave Phil a kiss on the forehead and Phil nuzzled her nose with his and she giggled.

"Thanks sweetie, have you given Mommy a good luck kiss yet?"

"Sure did, and Mommy looks like an angel,"

"She does? Well so do you sweetheart," Phil handed Chloe to Barbara and smiled as Lloyd snapped a picture.

"Ok well, since the ceremony is about to start we're going to go find our places, Phil you've never looked more handsome," Barbara smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too mom," Phil smiled and gave Barbara a kiss on her cheek and Barbara took Chloe outside.

"Son, I want you to know how proud of you I am. You've made an excellent life for yourself and your family," Lloyd pulled Phil into a hug and Phil smiled into his dad's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, now go take care of mom before she floods the place." Phil smiled as his father left the Groom's area and then turned towards the mirror and straightened his bowtie. Before Phil knew it, the ceremony had started and he watched as Chloe came down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids and their escorts and his breathe caught in his throat when he saw Keely in her wedding dress. Chloe had been right as usual, Keely looked like an angel and Phil could feel all of the anxiety he had once been feeling leave him. As Keely walked down the aisle and then stood before Phil it was like he was watching the wedding from outside his body, as they exchanged vows and as he pulled her veil over her head and gave her a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered and Keely laughed happily.

"I am so happy to be married to you Phil Diffy," Keely said into his ear and Phil held her close.

"I love you Keely Diffy,"

"I love the ring to that," Keely smiled and Phil kissed her once more. Camera's went off and Keely and Phil pulled apart when they felt a tug on their arms. Chloe looked up at them and Phil lifted her up into his arms. Keely kissed Chloe on the cheek and Chloe smiled happily.

"I love you Mommy and I love you Daddy."

"We love you too sweetheart," Keely told her happily.

"Chloe, can you just promise Daddy one thing?" Phil looked at Chloe as camera's kept going off and people started talking happily.

"Anything Daddy,"

"When you fall in love for the first time-"

"Ew Daddy…boys are gross!" Chloe laughed.

"Listen to me honey, you won't always feel that way, just promise me that one day when you fall in love for the first time I want you to enjoy it and be happy with it, can you promise me that?" Phil asked his daughter.

"I promise Daddy, now can we go have some cake!"

"Yes Chloe let's go have some cake," Keely laughed at Chloe's excitement. Phil let her down so she could run to Mandy and Barbara who kneeled down to hug their granddaughter.

"So what do you say to this little life we've got for ourselves?" Phil asked Keely turning fully towards her again.

"I think that it's absolutely perfect and I could never ask for a better life," Keely gave Phil a kiss that topped any kiss that they had ever shared. Phil beamed as he looked from his wife to his daughter and knew in his heart that his life was as perfect as it could get… that was until Chloe started dating. But Phil decided to push that thought out of his head for another day. Because that day was a day he always wanted to cherish, the true marriage to his true love.

**And that guys is the End to this story. But not to worry I have another one brewing **


End file.
